


September Rain

by EnchantressofAsgard



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Sebastian Stan-Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Rain, and it will take place while filming TFA, this is before Sebastian was cast in Captain America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressofAsgard/pseuds/EnchantressofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Christina meet unexpectedly at a small cafe because of the heavy September rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of those days that everything sucked, when all you want to do is go home, curl up in your bed and sleep the rest of the day off. That’s how she felt right now as she walked towards the small café near her house soaked from head to toe from the September rain, her shoulder throbbing due to her heavy bag full of books she had to carry with her.

The day, albeit bad, had started off sunny…now it matched her mood. Rainy and gloomy.

It had all started last night when her next door neighbors decided to throw a party in the middle of the week. It had kept her up until 5 am and that would have been already if she didn’t have an exam the next day.

Staying up all night resulted in her waking up late and missing her exam which meant that now she had to beg her professor to let her take the exam next week or else she would have to wait until the next semester and that simply couldn’t happen.

Then, all the books she needed from the university library for her history project had already been given away by others student’s so she would have to find another way to get the information which led her to now, soaking wet because of the sadden rain and her last resort was the café she was heading now.

She was there quite often so when she entered she greeted Sofia the barista who she now called a friend and made her way over ordering a hot cup of black coffee not noticing the blue eyed man sitting a few tables over watching her.

“Bad day, Chris?” she asked when she sighed and pulled her wet hair away from her face.

“You have no idea.” The place was packed she noticed, every table was full except once where a man was sat alone reading through something she couldn’t place. “You guys are packed.”

“Yeah, rain will do that to you.” She handed her the coffee “Especially a rain like that” they both looked outside noticing how the rain had only gotten heavier.

“You’re not gonna take that to go, are you?” Sofia asked her. It would be crazy to go back out in that rain.

“Well, my only other option is that guy over there”

“There’s no harm is asking you know, plus, he’s hot” they laughed and she nodded before taking her cup of coffee and heading towards the table _hot guy_ was sitting.

She had such a bad day that she almost didn’t feel nervous walking up to him and asking to join him, her a complete stranger. After all, _what’s the worst that could happen?_

“Hey” she said once she reached the table and he looked up his blue eyes staring up at hers “Umm…would it be extremely rude to ask you to join you at your table? The rain got heavier and there isn’t another table available…” she drugged off waiting for his response adjusting the strap of her heavy bag.

“Sure, of course” he shook his head not believing that she was actually standing there in front of him asking to join him and gestured to the vacant chair.

“Thanks.” She placed the coffee on the table and took her jacket off placing it on the back of her chair, her bag on the floor next to her chair. “I won’t bother you, I swear” he chuckled and she noticed what a stunning smile he had.

“I’m Sebastian by the way” taking his extended hand she smiled and gave him her name.

“I’m Christina. Thanks again for letting me join you”

“No problem really. Couldn’t really let you get out in this rain now could I?”

He was nice and funny she decided as they started talking her day now getting a little bit better as they ordered a second cup of coffee and continued talking about trivial things.

“So what do you do?” he asked having noticed the bag full of books resting next to the chair

“I study history and archeology at NYU” she glanced at her books “What about you?”

“I’m an actor” he said pointing to the script resting on the table, a script she hadn’t noticed until now.

“Oh, that sounds interesting” she said resting her chin on her fist “why haven’t I see you in anything? Wait that came out rude. What I wanted to say is I don’t watch that much TV or go to the movies because I don’t have the time…” she rumbled on and he stopped her by laughing and raising his hand

“It’s okay I get it, no need to worry. I have played in a few TV series but I’m actually auditioning for a movie but I can’t say much more than that.” He leaned in and she did the same “It’s top _top_ secret.” He whispered and she let out a small laugh.

“My lips are sealed” she made a gestured of locking her lips and throwing away the key.

They both had finished their drinks when Sebastian looked out of the window and saw that the rain had indeed stopped. While it was good that the heavy rain had come to an end he didn’t want to say goodbye to Christina just yet.

She was pleasant to talk to and smart, well she ought to be after all what she studied was not easy at all and he loved the sound of her laugh. It was real and her whole body and face laughed with her it made his mood just by looking at her laugh.

“I should get going…it’s getting late and I have an early class tomorrow” her voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah…” he glanced at his watch “I should get going as well.”

After they paid for their coffees the exited the café with Christina trying to adjust the heavy bag on her shoulder.

“You sure you don’t need help with that?” he pointed at her bag.

“Positive.” She adjusted the strap again this time mostly out of nervousness.

They stood for a minute starring at each another trying to find something to say because while they didn’t want to say goodbye they both couldn’t find the words to express how they were feeling.

“Alright…so, goodnight Sebastian.” She shifted her body “It was nice meeting you.” She sent a soft smile his way not knowing what else to do since he wasn’t saying anything.

“Goodnight.” He exclaimed and as soon as she turned to leave he stopped her.

“Hey, Christina.” He didn’t shout but she immediately turned to look at him like she was expecting him to say something the entire time.

“Can I…” he rubbed the back of his neck and she stopped herself from laughing because of how cute he looked “Can I see you again? Like maybe we could get a cup of coffee, or ice-cream, or dinner?”

“I’d like that.” Christina replied and he grinned upon hearing her answer.

Christina walked back home Sebastian’s phone now programmed to her cell, and hers in his, a small smile covering her face. Suddenly she didn’t care that she was sleep deprived, missed her exam, she didn’t care about her soaking wet clothes or the heavy book bag on her shoulder. All she could think about was him and suddenly her day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't written in a while sorry for any mistakes I didn't proof read it because I really wanted to post this. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading :) Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback it is all very much appreciated <3

It had been an eventful week for Christina to say the least. Her professor was kind enough to let her take the exam the day after the exam was originally scheduled to take place. After that she had to finish her history project and e-mail to her teacher, which was difficult to do but she managed to finish last minute and now she was glad she had time off to rest.

The only thing that was now on her mind was why Sebastian hadn’t called her yet. Maybe she should call him? No, she thought, he asked for my number maybe he’s busy; he did mention that he had an audition so there was a chance he was waiting for his schedule to empty before calling her.

It was a few days later, Thursday afternoon, she was laying on her bed watching the rain falling from her window and she thought about him and the few hours they spent together when her phone rang.

Christina saw his name flashing on her screen and she almost couldn’t believe it. She tried to answer the phone so quickly she almost rejected the call.

“Yes?” she breathed trying to calm down her nerves.

“Christina…hey it’s Sebastian” she could hear the nervousness in his voice. Good I’m not the only one.

“Sebastian!” she exclaimed “How are you?”

“I’m good what about you?” he asked “Look…-“ he cut her off before she had a chance to reply “I’m sorry that I didn’t call sooner but…”

“Life happened.” Christina finished for him “I get it…I just finished with college a few days ago. I was just thinking about you actually” she said and she had no idea where she found the courage to say that.

“You were?” Sebastian asked a little surprised but happy with the fact that she was thinking about him. He had drove himself crazy thinking about her as well.

“Yeah…it’s raining again and I was thinking about last week when we met.”

“It is?” he asked trying to find a window to check and it was indeed raining “It is.” He confirmed mostly to himself.

“Sorry, I’m in a building and didn’t have access to any windows” they both laughed before they both went silent.

“So…” they said at the same time.

“it’s okay you go first.” Christina told him hoping that he would ask her to do something together.

“Thanks. I was wondering if you wanted to go out…tomorrow?” Sebastian said and she could imagine him rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yes!” she said a little too quickly “I’d love to. Did you have anything specific in mind?”

“Well, you said that you haven’t been to the movies in a while so I thought dinner and movie. A little cliché I know but…” 

“Sounds perfect.” She assured him.

They arranged where and when they could meet and both without knowing so held the phone close to their chests a small smile on their faces when the call ended.  
Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.

*** 

The next day Christina got ready keeping her outfit simple but date appropriate. She was sad her best friend was out of town and couldn’t help her get ready, hell she didn’t even know about Sebastian yet.

She wore a flower sundress with a jean jacket and her all-stars in case it rained again. She was nervous as the time to meet Sebastian was getting closer and closer, excited but nervous. She only hoped Sebastian felt just as nervous as she was.

Truth was that he did felt just as nervous as Christina. His palms were sweating and he had changed a few shirts before settling on one. Don’t mess this up Seb. He thought to himself, repeating it like a mantra on the way to meet Christina.

He didn’t have to wait for long outside the restaurant they had agreed to meet when he saw her walking down the street towards him. Sebastian felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs, his heart skipped and he could feel butterflies on his stomach.

“Sebastian, hey” she said once she was close to him her face lightening upon seeing him.

“Hey! How are you?” they shared a small hug both not knowing what was the appropriate greeting. After all, this was the second time they were seeing each other.

“Good. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.” She gave him a smug smile feeling proud of her little joke but Sebastian looked confused. “because I was carrying all these books to return to the library.” She was nervous now oh my God he must think I’m terrible.

“Oh!” he laughed “Sorry it’s just…I’m nervous” he admitted and she nodded going through the door that he opened for her.

“I know. I am too so don’t worry we can be nervous together” Christina turned around and winked at him and he felt like this date will turn out to be good despite his thoughts of it going terrible.

***

“So, any siblings?” Sebastian asked when they had finished eating their food having get over the conversation about where both of them where from.

Christina explained to him how she was originally from Los Angeles and while she liked it she preferred to study in New York. It had always been a dream of mine, she told him.

“Yes, and older brother, Sam. He is ten years older than me and a professor at Harvard. You?”

“No, no siblings for me.” He gave a small laugh and she took a sip from her drink looking at him.

“They’re overrated.” She scoffed waving her hand in front of her face in an it doesn’t matter manner.

“Really?” Sebastian replied leaning forward knowing she was kidding.

“I was the youngest sibling.” Christina stated “my brother played football in high school and he invited his team mates to our house almost all the time…you can imagine the rest.”

“Okay you win” Sebastian raised his hands in surrender.

They both laughed and stopped simultaneously starring at each other. They could feel it, the feeling growing inside of them, the want to be with each other. It was too soon they knew that but they also couldn’t do anything about it. They couldn’t control themselves.

“We should get going.” Sebastian cleared his throat and checked the time on his watch “or we are gonna miss the movie.”

“Alright.” Christina snapped out of her trance as well and made to get her wallet.

“Hey no, it’s my treat” he smiled at her such a cute smile she thought, and turned to give the waitress his credit card.

“Okay so then movie it’s my treat” Christina pointed at herself and Sebastian couldn’t do anything else but agree.

Sebastian took his credit card back from the waitress and made a motion for Christina to go first before he followed her. He opened the door and told her to go left since that’s where the movie theater was.

He thought about it for a second as they took a few steps next to each other and he hesitantly moved his hand closer to hers their fingers barely touching. He wanted to test the waters see if Christina would be okay with it. 

When he saw that she didn’t react negatively, Sebastian took her hand in his. It was the first time they had come in contact and Sebastian felt a jolt of electricity going through his body. Such a cliché but it was true. Judging by the look Christina gave him when their hands touched she must have felt the same.  
He waited for her reaction after that but she just smiled softly at him gave his hand a squeeze and they made their way to the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a little research so Sebastian was announced for the role of Bucky Barnes in March 2010. This story takes place on September 2009 and I will work it out so it works with what actually happened but come on it's a story so maybe I'll change a few things. Hope you like it xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the feedback guys <3 Sorry for taking a while for this one hope you liked it and the next chapter will be posted in a few days :)

“I can’t believe we watched that movie” Christina exclaimed a laugh covering her words.

“Hey! You liked it didn’t you? After all you haven’t watched a movie in a while so I thought it fit to get back in the game with this one.” Sebastian reasoned moving his hands in front of him as if to make a point.

“I did. I loved it actually, thank you” she wrapped her arms around one of his cuddling close to him and he smiled down at her. “But now I wish it rained ice-cream every day! And oh good…now I want ice-cream.” She whined.

“But how awesome would it be if it rained ice-cream every day. Chocolate everywhere” he waved his hands and Christina laughed watching at him fantasizing about the ice-cream rain.

“I want strawberry” she stated and he turned to look at her a playful look on his face.

“Fine you can have like a corner with strawberry ice-cream. The rest of it has got to be chocolate, it’s law.” He shrugged walking ahead of Christina. She had stopped and crossed her arms across her chest.

“What?” he turned around and she moved towards him.

“Law? Mr. Stan you’re talking to a historian and let me tell you laws aren’t made that way.” She moved her pointer in a ‘no-way’ motion and he laughed again wrapping his right arm around her shoulders.

“Come one smarty pants. Let’s get you home before it starts raining again” he said noticing the clouds gathering on the sky.

“You think?” she looked up as well.

“Seems like it, I don’t mind though it looks like rain will be our lucky charm.” Sebastian looked at her and Christina was blushing, how weird would it be if it rained on their first date; very.

They walked the distance to her apartment making small talk and it felt weird and good at the same time how close they already felt with one another. It was like they knew each other for years instead of weeks. Also there was this warm feeling spreading everywhere in Christina’s body every time he smiled at her and Sebastian couldn’t deny the fullness he felt when she was close to him; when his arm was wrapped around her.

Christina had told him where her apartment was and Sebastian chose to take the long road instead of the short-cut not because it was dangerous just because he wanted to spent a little more time with her.

She caught up on it but didn’t say anything simply because she felt the same. She didn’t want to say goodbye just yet. After all, there were having such an amazing time, their whole date was amazing. Yes, they had their awkward moments but who doesn’t on their first date?

Christina especially loved his choice in movie, _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs,_ because let’s be honest what guy picks an animated movie as a first date choice? All her previous boyfriends had chosen if not for their first date at least for one of their first ones a horror movie in hopes that she would get scared and cuddle up close something that didn’t happen quite often.

Sebastian though, had chosen this particular movie and she loved it. They had spent the whole movie laughing and enjoying themselves better than being scared to movie or watching the guy trying to move closer as the movie went on along with the excuse of a yawn.

“So, this is me…” Christina said once they reached her building.

“Yeah…”

“It didn’t rain after all…” she noted one of her hands holding on of Sebastian’s playing with his fingers.

“Too bad…” he chuckled

“You’re the one who’s gotta get back home in the rain.” She pointed a finger at him

“Ahh, I don’t mind the rain…in fact I like it. Helps me meet pretty girls.” She started laughing.

“Seriously, that’s what you’re going with?” there was an adorable smile on his face when he saw a small blush on her cheeks.

“Hey, made you laugh and blush. Is that a blush I can’t see?” Sebastian said and tried to move her hands now covering her blushing cheeks away from her face.

“Please tell me we’ll meet again…” he said when their laughter died down and she looked at him, his blue eyes shining under the street light.

“I’d like that plus you kinda owe me ice-cream.” She smiled when she saw the same smile on his lips

“I do, don’t I?” he teased her

“Yeap. You made me crave it so call me or I’ll call you.” Her words where getting less loud when he took a step towards her.

“Sounds good.” He whispered.

He wanted to stop unsure if she wanted him to kiss her or not but she took a small step towards him too and he took another one and suddenly his lips her hovering over hers both of their heart thumping on their chests.

His hand moved to brush aside a stray lock of her and cupped her cheek his lips barely touching hers giving her a chance to move away but Christina chose to close the gap between them.

She felt sparks as soon as their lips touched and just as she had grasped his arm in a fail attempt to hold on to something when his lips started moving against hers she felt droplets of water on her face and on her clothes.

“Oh my God.” Christina exclaimed pulling back and breaking their first kiss. Not because she was getting wet by the rain simply because she couldn’t believe that it was actually raining, again.

“Told you” he raised an eyebrow.

She only laughed as she pulled him by his shirt under the shed on the side of her building. Her back touched the wall and her arms wrapped around his neck and they stared at each other a contagious laugh barely heard under the sound of the rain.

“Do you think it’s gonna rain every time we do something important? Like when we met, when I asked you out, first date, first kiss…”

“And still no raining ice-cream…damn!” she said and Sebastian tightened his hold on her waist pulling her closer to him.

“Yeah, you would be delicious covered in chocolate ice-cream”

“Strawberry!” she insisted

“Whatever you want, doll” he said and kissed her again.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a few days later after the date that Christina found herself getting ready in the morning with plans to meet one of the guys from college who apparently needed her help with his project. She was reluctant at first to meet him but agreed since they were gonna meet at the university’s library.

What she couldn’t wait for was meeting her best friend for lunch, she was grinning at the idea of telling her about Sebastian she could even imagine her reaction.

Christina had missed her redheaded friend since she had gone on a vacation with her boyfriend three weeks ago they had talked of course but she couldn’t really tell her something so big over the phone now could she?

Her phone chimed meaning that she had a text and she smiled when she saw it was from Sebastian asking her where she was. They had talked over the last few days and she had informed him of her plans today. She found it strange though that he could ask her where she was but she replied, a quick message, as she closed and locked her door telling him that she was just leaving her apartment.

The ride to the elevator was short and when she exited the building after greeting the doorman she all but ran down the rest of the way when she saw Sebastian at the sidewalk with two foam cups, one on each hand, waiting for her.

“Seb!” Christina said when she was close enough placing a small kiss to his cheek since she thought that hugging him would be hard with him holding the cups.

“Morning, doll” he simply said a smile on his face while Christina was all but jumping up and down after seeing him.

“What are you doing here?” she asked eyeing the two cups “Wait. Before you say anything else how did you texted me if your hands are otherwise preoccupied?”

“Seriously? I bring you coffee and that’s your question?” he cocked an eyebrow almost looking offended.

“You’re I’m sorry why would I even want to know how you defied the laws of physics? Which one is mine?” she moved a hand in front of her face as to brush way what she had said and he chuckled giving her, her coffee.

“Black, no sugar, right? And I thought you were a historian why do you care about the laws of physics?” Sebastian made a gesture for her to walk ahead of him, with him walking beside her once he saw which direction she was taking.

“Thanks.” Christina said gesturing to the coffee and he smile shaking his head. “And you know it might be a historical moment you defying the laws of physics.” She put emphasis on the last words “Man in New York making history but texting with no hands.”

Christina opened her arms like she was seeing a headline and Sebastian laughed taking sip of his coffee.

“You’re impossible you know that?” she just shrugged smiling.

“Seriously thank you though, for the coffee and for coming in general.” Christina looked intently at him and Sebastian wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

“Don’t worry about it. You sounded kind of bummed that you had to meet that guy” he looked down at her a little worried.

“That guy.” She groaned and took a step back not leaving his hold but to look at him better. “I told you about Ellie right? My best friend?” when he nodded she continued “Well…Mason, that guy, is her boyfriend’s best friend so I’m kind of inclined to help him.”

“And you don’t want to…?” he asked leaving place for her to finish her story.

“He doesn’t know how to take no for an answer, so I avoid him as best as I can, I’ve been putting this meeting on hold for a while but…”

“Oh…I see.” He stopped and turned his body so he could see her face more clearly “Do you want me to come with you and scare him off or something?”

“No.” she chuckled “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even need my help so I’m gonna be done in no time and then meet Ellie.”

“Alright. I’m only a phone call away if you need anything” he winked and she looked to the left seeing that they had reached her destination, the subway station.

“I’ll call you anyway.”  She checked her watch “I should go, I don’t want to be there anymore than I have to and don’t you have plans?”

“I do. I’m meeting a friend in a little while but don’t worry he is always late.” He leaned down pulling her in a one arm hug which she returned.

“Thank you again, Seb.” She spoke next to his ear. “Catch you later?”

Once they said their goodbyes she went down the stairs to the subway station and got a message just before she her feet hit the platform floor.

_“This counts as a half date right.?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback it means the world to me :D I hope you enjoy this one :)

Christina sat on a booth opposite Ellie giving her an annoying glare as a reply to her question. After they had met turn a few heads with how loud they were being they had now settle on a restaurant for lunch.

Ellie had caught up Christina to everything that had happened during her trip to Europe with her boyfriend and what an amazing time she had in London before she asked Christina about her news. More specifically she asked her how her morning helping Mason had went.

“Please tell Oliver to inform his best friend that I will not be helping him again…like ever.” She made a no motion with her finger.

“That bad?” Ellie asked an amused smile on her lips while she took a sip from her drink.

“That bad? He didn’t need any help at all, he just kept making up questions and between that he was like ‘hey maybe some coffee will help, wanna get some?’ or ‘why didn’t you come to Oliver’s party last week I was waiting to see you.’ And oh the best one ‘wanna come by my place later to check out the rest of the project?” Christina said imitating Mason’s voice

“Well from what Oliver tells me he did want to see you at the party and I know he is pushy but at least he is a good friend to Ollie so thanks for tolerating him.” Christina nodded with an irritated look and took a bite of her food.

“But seriously…” Ellie began “why don’t you go out sometime with him? He might actually surprise you.” She raised her eyebrows in question and Christina rolled her eyes at her friend.

“Well firstly because I don’t want to, and, secondly…” she looked at her plate cheeks flushed “I met someone” she mumbled

“What?”

“I met someone.” Christina said louder

“What? When?”

And so she told her everything about Sebastian, how they had met, their first date and everything else that had happened until this morning, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face the whole time she talked about him something that she didn’t notice but her best friend did.

She noticed how her eyes her brighter, she was making hand gestures waving her hands enthusiastically and Ellie found the whole thing amusing how her best friend had a huge crush in such a small time of knowing the guy and she had no idea.

“Okay one question” Ellie help up her finger stopping Christina mid-sentence “How did he know how you take your coffee?” Christina’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and she looked up thinking.

“I actually have no idea about that but wait.” She picked up her phone shooting a text to Sebastian.

_“How did you know how I take my coffee?”_

_“I thought you’d never ask.”_ He replied followed by another text _“I saw your coffee cup when we met.”_

_“Good answer Mr. Stan. You can have your half date now.”_

She turned her phone so Ellie could see the answer.

“See, he’s cute.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The days that followed found both of them unable to meet and communicating through texts or phone calls. Sebastian was busy with his top secret project and Christina was busy trying to finish her thesis in hopes that she would graduate in time.

Truth was she had taken two weeks off but she felt like she deserved them, she needed to charge her batteries before diving back into work and so much research. She was surprised her eyes were still healthy and not in a need for glasses after all the hours she had spent reading books, searching online and everything that had to do with college.

Her mind drifted to Sebastian once again and without thinking so much about it she picked up her phone and called him. She only hoped that he wasn’t busy and that he would answer her call.

“I thought you forgot about me.” Came his voice after a few rings

“Hello to you too.” She teased

“How are you?” he asked her and she could hear the smile in his voice.

“A little busy but I’m good…” Christina replied glancing around at all the open books and notes in her living room.

“Yeah tell me about it.” She heard him moving and a door closing.

“Are you busy? I can call you back another time.”

“What? No, no I’m on break actually. I just moved somewhere more quiet, today has been so hasty,” he sighed.

“You do sound a little tired. How much longer are you gonna be there?” she asked referring to wherever he was.

“Couple more hours.” He rubbed his eyes “I didn’t get much sleep last night so you can add that to the list.” She hummed as a response.

“I was thinking…” Christina started “How do you feel about dinner at my place…tomorrow maybe at 8?” she played with the end of her t-shirt.

“Sounds awesome.” Sebastian replied and heard someone calling his name. “I got to go now, doll, sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Christina smiled over the phone despite the fact that he couldn’t see her and disconnected the call.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a few minutes after eight when the doorbell on Christina’s door rang indicating that Sebastian was here. She did a last minute check on everything, smoothing her blouse before answering the door.

She hadn’t worn something too fancy just black pants and a sleeveless blouse and when she opened the door she saw that Sebastian had opted for the same wearing a pair of jeans and a blue button up.

“Hello.” She said with a big smile on her face “Come on in” she motioned for him to get in the house and he did just that leaving a quick kiss to her cheek and Christina fought to hide her blush.

“I brought wine.” He waved the bottle of red wine and he took a look around the apartment. “Wow, nice place.”

“Thanks.” She looked around too, seeing the expensive furniture that she hadn’t picked for her house.

Christina gestured for Sebastian to follow her to the kitchen and he did taking a sit on the kitchen island once she told him to sit where he wanted to.

“My dad uh…he has money…” she explained while trying to open the wine which Sebastian took gently from her hands and opened himself pouring some on the glasses she had took out.

“I mean we didn’t always, he barely had enough to get by but when I was ten some distant cousin of my granddad died and he left everything he had to my dad…money, business everything,” Sebastian nodded in understanding taking a sip of his wine and she continued.

“I’m not complaining it was nice having dinner every night but my dad sometimes gets out of hand like this house is too big for just me; he said he wanted to provide me and Sam with everything he couldn’t have so I let him have his fun I only insisted on the couch.” She pointed to the couch that was visible for the kitchen.

“Why?” Sebastian asked curious to know.

“Well, most nights I fell asleep on the couch studying even back home so I wanted a big comfy one.” She shrugged.

“And you don’t like it? The wealth?”

“It was strange at first but I just thought that when I went to college I would become more independent. I know I’m lucky because other people struggle with college debt for years but I just yeah…”

“It’s fine…I get it you want to make it on your own, nothing wrong with that.” He assured her.

They kept talking making small talk and Christina asked him about how his project was going which he said it was going great but he couldn’t say more. Sebastian took interest in her thesis about World War II and kept asking questions.

At first, Christina thought that he was doing it just for her to think he cared but then she remembered that even though she didn’t know Sebastian for long he wasn’t that kind of person, the way his eyes lit up after each answer she gave him assured her of that.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my God! I’m so stuffed I don’t think I could eat another bite” Sebastian exclaimed as he sat on the couch and rubbed his stomach.

“Glad you liked it.” Christina chuckled taking a sit next to him and turning her body so she could face him.

“Liked it? I want to marry that…what did you say it was again?” he turned to face her taking a sip from his wine.

Christina took the glass away from her lips before answering “Hasselback Pizza Chicken…it’s chicken but with the ingredients for pizza found it online and couldn’t resist.”

“I’m sure it changed my life.” He nodded to himself starring in front of him.

“There’s some left if you want it that much…or I can leave you alone with it for a while, you know?” she started laughing and he found it adorable how she was laughing at her own that he let a small smile come to his face while he watched her.

Sebastian couldn’t help himself at this moment, he felt a million different feelings surging inside of him and he pushed his body forward and kissed her.

He left the glass he was holding on the table without watching and he was thankful it didn’t felt down. Christina froze for a second surprised by the kiss but once the initial shock went through she kissed him back feeling one of his hands on her cheek.

She grasped his upper arm that was wrapped around her waist in a need to hold onto something while her other hand tried desperately to find the coffee table so she could leave her glass of wine.

Sebastian took the glass for her hand, his warmth leaving her cheek for a few seconds, and placed the glass next to his. Christina wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her while their lips moved slowly against each other’s none of them in a rush to deepen the kiss.

“I was wondering when you were gonna do that again.” Christina said breathless when Sebastian pulled back.

“You could’ve done something you know.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I did.” She said as a matter of fact “I made dinner.”

Sebastian laughed and moved them so they were both in a sitting although this time they were sitting really close to each other.

“I wanted to ask you something.” He said rubbing the back of his neck and looking shyly at her.

“Of course, tell me.” She urged him placing her hand on top of his.

“I just… I know we don’t know each other that long but I really do believe we have something and I…” he took a deep breath “I really wanna try and see where this goes, us, if you feel the same.” He said more of an unsure question.

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Mr. Stan?” Christina said already knowing the answer.

“Yes.” He nodded “Mainly because I like your cooking.”

“Seb!” she slapped his arm and he laughed flashing her a grin.  “I do feel the same and I want to try as well but…” she hesitated and he gave her his full attention “I haven’t been in a relationship in a while, so can we take this slow?” Christina raised her eyes to look at him and he smiled in understanding.

“Whatever you want, doll.” He said and stopped for a moment thinking something “Slow means I can still kiss you right?”

“You most certainly can.” She said and kissed him again pulling him closer by the collar of his button up.

“Wait wait…” he pulled back although reluctantly “I wanna tell you something… I mean I’m not supposed to tell anyone but I’m really excited and you’re my girlfriend now right? I can trust you to not say anything?”

By the time Sebastian finished his question Christina had straightened his collar and was looking at him with curiosity.

“Yes but you’re scaring me a little. What is it about?”

“It’s about that secret project I was telling you about?” Christina nodded so he continued “I got an answer a few days ago that I officially got it.”

“Sebastian that’s amazing.” She exclaimed and hugged him.

“Thanks.” He was glad that she was as happy as he was even though she didn’t know what his project was about.

“Am I loud to ask which character you’re going to play? And, oh, which movie?” Christina asked when they broke the hug.

“You know how the made the Iron Man movies and stuff?” Christina moved her head up and down in confirmation.

“Well they’re gonna make a Captain America movie…”

“You’re not playing Captain America, are you?” she ran her fingers through his hair “I mean unless they turn you into a blonde?” Sebastian was confused as to how she knew that but he let it pass deciding to ask her later.

“No, I’m gonna be Bucky Barnes.” He said a big smile on his face and Christina’s eyes widened.

“You’re shitting me.” She all but yelled eyes wide with excitement “You’re gonna be James Buchanan Barnes! Oh my God!”

“Now you’re scaring me. How do you know all that?” he asked but Christina only took his hand and led him to a room, a guest room he guessed and she opened the closet pulling out three large boxes.

Sebastian stood in front of her the boxes separating them and with a suggestive smile on her face she opened the first one allowing Sebastian to see the Captain America comics that were in there.

He covered his mouth eyes wide when he looked at Christina who had a triumphant look written on all of her futures.

“Holy Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating but I was on vacation and didn't have access to a computer, hope this chapter makes up for it. I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate all the feedback you guys give me it really motivates me to write more. Also I didn't proof read it because I really wanted to get this out for you and it's 2 in the morning so yeah... be gentle with me. Enjoy :)

“H…how?” he stammered leaning down and picking up a few comic books starring at the different titles.

The boxes were filled with colorful books the name ‘Captain America’ in big letters and Sebastian kept looking at the front pages that he held in his hands and then at Christina as she kept looking for something.

Her moves were timid. She meticulously took the comic books out and placed on the floor next to her putting them in order and Sebastian looked at the ones he was holding wondering if he was doing something wrong.

“Should I put them somewhere?” he wondered and Christina snapped her head up to look at him her hands still in one of the boxes, tongue pocking out from between her lips.

“Huh?” she titled her head to the side and then saw what Sebastian was holding “Oh, yeah those.”

She stood up and made a motion to Sebastian to show her the comic books he had in his hands. She examined them reading the front pages before scanning the content and he marveled at how cute she looked mumbling to herself her brow furrowed from concentrating.

“Alright.” She suddenly said “Take these and give me a minute to find the rest I want to show you.”

Sebastian took the two books and sat on the bed and waited while Christina found whatever she was looking for.

He was still in shock of what had happened, he didn’t expect her to be such a huge fan and he was afraid he was going to make a fool of himself for not knowing so much about his character. He had just started researching and marvel had yet to give him and appropriate stuff, not that he was going to need them as it seemed.

“I’m guessing you’re doing an origin right?”

Christina’s voice snapped him out of his train of thought and he nodded unable to find his voice for a minute.

“I mean yes we are.” He said and she smiled telling him to follow her to the living room.

When he turned to turn the light off he saw that all the comic books were back in the box which made him wonder how long he had spaced out for.

“So you can read those” Christina explained taking her previous seat on the couch and he sat next to her “they basically cover the origin of Captain America and those” she pointed to the other three “are some of my favorite adventures of Steve and Bucky also you can find a little bit about Bucky’s story in there.”

“Wow, thanks, doll.” He sent her an appreciative smile. “Do I need to wear gloves or something to touch them?” he teased her.

“Ha ha.” Christina mocked laughed lightly slapping his shoulder “You’re so funny Seb.”

“If you want to know I’m hilarious.” He stated leaving the comic books on the coffee table in front of him and resting back on the couch arms behind his head a smug smile on his face.

“But now that I think about it.” Christina said and made a move to stand up “I think I do have some protective gloves and a suit I wear when I’m reading.” Her expression was serious and Sebastian unwrapped his arms from where they were resting on the back of his head and leaned forward to look at her when she stood up.

“You’re joking…” he breathed not quite believing what he was hearing.

“Well, you started it.”  She shrugged a smile tagging at the corners of her lips.

When Sebastian realized what she had done he grabbed her and pulled her down to sit sideways on his lap his fingers tickling her sides. Christina laughed and tried to move away from his arms but he wouldn’t let her.

“Seb. Come on stop.” She said between giggles.

“Say I’m funny.” Sebastian said and kept tickling her.

“I can’t lie!” Christina could barely talk her breathing quick and heavy.

“I can go all night.”

His threat, albeit a joke, made her breath out the words he wanted. “Okay! Okay, you’re funny.” She said and Sebastian immediately stopped leaving a kiss on her nose.

Their movements stopped and they starred at each other, it was like those moments that you truly see someone. Their every future, every freckle, spot and detail that made them who they were.

Sebastian brushed the hair that had fallen on her face placing his right hand on her cheek and Christina leaned into his touch as he started to brush her cheek softly with his thumb. He smiled down at her that beautiful sweet smile of his, his eyes sparkling under the lighting of her living room.

She couldn’t help herself and she didn’t have to they had agreed to be together, to give it a shot they were both now realizing that. Christina felt like it had been forever since she felt like that for someone and maybe it had but it didn’t matter now, all that mattered to her was him; the blue eyed man that she was leaning up to kiss now.

Sebastian tightened the arm that was holding her waist and pulled her closer to him once their lips touched. Christina had placed her arms around his neck and adjusted herself so she was sitting straighter on his lap from how her body was placed when he was tickling her.

She sighed into the kiss and Sebastian hand that was on her cheek moved to the back of her head pulling her even closer to him.

Christina combed her fingers through his hair when he tagged at her bottom lip and she let him dominate the kiss his tongue tangling with hers and they both felt like they couldn’t get enough of each other.

“Without any tickling needed I can admit that you’re a damn good kisser, Baz” they laughed despite being out of breath and Sebastian leaned down to kiss her again.

“Wait, how did you just called me?”

 

* * *

 

 

It was three weeks later and Sebastian found himself on a day off with all his friends being busy to do anything and he knew Christina was had her hands full with finishing her thesis so he decided not to disturb her but he was too bored.

He watched a movie, took a walk but nothing seemed to make the time pass until his eye fell on the comic book Christina had given him; maybe now he could go a few hours without calling her.

He had already started preparing for his role even though the production would start in January but Sebastian thought he didn’t have enough time. It was already mid-October soon it would be Halloween and before he knew it Christmas.

After a couple of hours filled with reading about Captain America’s adventures he closed the comic book he was reading and left it on his nightstand rubbing his tired eyes. With a quick glance to his watch he saw that it was only 6 in the afternoon and he groaned thinking about the hours he had to fill.

Maybe it was time to bother his girlfriend after all. He called and let the phone ring but she didn’t pick up so he decided to try again in a few minutes.

Getting up from his bed Sebastian made his way to the kitchen and took out a bottle of water picking up his phone and calling her once again as he drunk the water.

“Hello?” came her voice and he noticed that she sounded a little shaky.

“Hey. It’s me.” He replied a frown forming on his face

“Oh! Sebastian, sorry I didn’t check the called ID.” He heard her sniffle and he was sure that something was going on and even if it wasn’t for that she called him Sebastian something she hadn’t done ever since they had got together. It was always Seb or Baz.

“It’s fine.” He paused “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” she cleared her throat “just a little tired…” he heard a noise and then Christina mumbling a _‘shit’_ before she spoke again.

“Hey…can I…can I call you back?” she sounded upset and he wanted to know what was upsetting her.

“Okay-” before he had time to finish his sentence she hanged up and Sebastian was left starring down at his phone wondering what had just happened.

Christina was back at her apartment trying to stop the tears from forming in her eyes but failing to do so. She was sure that she had put her notes in her flash drive, how could they get lost; she couldn’t even find her notes. The notes she had spent an entire week organizing and then another two days to include them in her thesis.

This couldn’t be happening not right now, not with one week to go for her presentation and above everything else her neighbors decided to throw another party. Seriously what is it with these people?

Christina wasn’t sure how long it had been since she had ended the call with Sebastian so abruptly, which she hated doing so but her last resort Ellie had sent her a message to tell her that her notes weren’t in her house either so she went off to another search in order to find them.

But it was at the time that she was searching even her bathroom that her doorbell rang causing her to stop whatever she was doing and make her way to the door.

“Who is it?” she asked going closer to the door so she could hear whoever it was over the loud music.

“It’s Seb.” She heard his voice and quickly tried to dry her eyes. He would notice of course that she had been crying after several hours of doing so she couldn’t hide it, she knew that but she wanted to try anyway.

“Hey.” She opened the door for him and closed it once he was in the apartment.

“Hey, sorry for coming over like this but you didn’t sound so good over the phone and…what’s wrong?”

Sebastian stopped whatever he was saying when he saw tears running down her cheeks. He noticed of course when he first came in that she had been crying but he didn’t want to say anything so as not to put her in the spot.

“Doll, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” He cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing away her tears worry etched on his features.

Christina explained to him what had happened, everything that had been happening the last week that they hadn’t seen each other up until to this moment.

“And the music is so loud!” she exclaimed and then took a deep breath placing one of her right hand on his that was on her face. “I’m glad you’re here, though, I didn’t want you to see me this freaked out.” Christina admitted and Sebastian pulled her into a hug and they stood holding each other for a few moments before he took a step back to look at her.

“How about we search together okay?” he suggested “Maybe there’s somewhere you haven’t searched, yet.”

When she nodded her agreement and they started searching together and Christina was more calm now that Sebastian was here. It was stupid of her to not call him earlier, this could possibly be over sooner if she had.

“Chrissy.” She perked up at her new nickname, no one had ever called her that “I think I found them!” he yelled and she mouther a _‘what’_ before she all but ran to her bedroom from where she was searching in her living room.

“Let me see.” She urged him and he passed her what seemed to be her notes. “Where were they?” Christina looked at his with surprised and wide eyes.

“They had fallen under your bed.” He stated matter of fact and Christina couldn’t control her excitement as she jumped up and down.

“Thank you!” she left her notes on the bed and hugged Sebastian placing a quick kiss on his lips.

“Glad I could be of service, so crisis averted?” he raised his eyebrows in suggestion his hands resting on her waist.

“Yeah…kind of. It took me two days to add them to the edited part of my thesis I lost and these people,” she made a motion for her neighbors “don’t seem like they’re gonna stop any time soon.”

“How about you take your things and come over to my place?”

“Don’t you have work tomorrow?” Christina gave him a questioning look. “I don’t want to bother you.”

“You’re not.” He brushed the hair away from her face “Come on, I’ll order pizza.” He winked at her.

“Well, now you found my weak spot. How can I say no to pizza?”

 

* * *

 

 

It was after midnight, Sebastian and Christina had went to his apartment, eaten pizza and watched some shit-com that was on TV. Christina had agreed to not work anymore after a few hours had passed of her editing and Sebastian saw that her eyes were closing and she was constantly making mistakes. So they had opted to sitting on the couch and watching and eating and cuddling.

Now, after much contemplation on if it was right or not they had both agreed to sleep together on his bed. They were laying down on their sides facing each other a blanket covering their bodies barely keeping up the conversation due to sleepiness taking over.

“You called me Chrissy earlier.” Christina almost whispered. “No one has ever called me that.” She smiled.

“It suits you, I can stop if you don’t like it but don’t forget you called me Baz.” he joked and she laughed.

“I can stop if you don’t like it.” She repeated his words “And I do like it but only coming from you.”

“I like it but let’s keep it between us.”

Christina nodded and they stayed like that looking at each other’s eyes. It was amazing how they knew each other for so little time and yet everything was so new but so familiar.

“Thank you, again, for today. It was like you knew exactly what I needed.” Christina scooted closer to him and could feel the heat radiating from his body.

“What, pizza?” he joked and got out a small giggled from her.

“No.” she shook her head suddenly getting serious. “You. I needed my Baz.”

Sebastian smiled softly at her and pulled her the rest of the way to him when he saw her coming closer to his side and snuggling to his chest his arms tight around her. “Okay and maybe pizza.” Her words where muffled but he heard them; they both laughed and he kissed the top of her head as he felt her breathing even out.

“ ‘Night Chrissy.” She moved her face buried on the crook of his neck and her left arm wrapping around him.

“Goodnight Baz”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a few ideas for the story but I'm not really sure so if you guys have any suggestions I'll be glad to hear them :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read it because I was really excited to get this out for you so forgive any mistakes. Tell me what you think ;)

“Alright…this is it.” Christina quaked her fingers hovering over the send button.

“Baby, come on just press it.” Sebastian chuckled for the right side of her screen.

“Not easy, Baz.” She muttered biting her nails.

“You’ve checked this like a million times plus you’re kinda of running out of time.” He reasoned and with a quick move Christina pressed the send button.

“It’s done.” She spoke “Why did that just sounded like I’ve just assassinated someone?” Christina wondered to herself and heard Sebastian laughing.

“Good job now take a deep breath.” She actually took his advice and took deep breath before looking back to him on the screen.

“What are you gonna do today?” Sebastian asked even through her computer screen he was so handsome.

“Take a nap for starters, I didn’t sleep well last night and I’ll meet up with Ellie later oh and Sofia our friend, works at the coffee shop we met.” Christina winked “What about you? How’s work?”

“Mostly meetings so nothing a few cups of coffee won’t fix, probably gonna catch dinner with the rest of the cast.” Christina looked at him suggestively but Sebastian shook his head.

“I’m not telling you who they are.” Sebastian exclaimed and Christina looked at him arms crossed across her chest and a pouty expression on her face.

“Fine.” She wasn’t of course mad at him but she really wanted to know who was cast as Steve Rogers the man she grew up reading about.  “Bucky would have.” She shrugged.

“No, he wouldn’t.” he replied.

“Yes, he would.”

They went back and forth both of them stubborn enough to not put an end to this until Christina heard someone calling for Sebastian and she knew he would have to leave.

“Doll, I’ve got to go. Text you later?” he had an apologetic look on his face and she smiled back at him.

“It’s okay, Baz. I should probably go and catch a few hours before tonight.” She blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it. “Bye.” She waved as he replied with a goodbye and the screen got black.

After a week her thesis was done and triple checked. Sebastian was away for work but he had taken the time to call her and be there as she e-mailed her work to her teacher for evaluation. It was sweet of him, when she told him that even though it sounded stupid she didn’t want to do it alone, Christina definitely didn’t expect him calling her just for the support.

She knew they weren’t together for that long but she was missing him, she caught herself smiling more when he was around or generally being in a better mood. That was a big change for her, after everything that happened she never believed that someone like Sebastian would come into her life.

Christina was terrified at the thought of him finding out the truth and leaving, that’s why she hadn’t told him. At least yet. She wasn’t ready, wasn’t ready to face reality and admit that yes that happened and it’s my baggage.

It was these thoughts that kept her from getting any sleep and after an hour of turning around in her bed she got up and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea tuning on her laptop while she waited for the kettle to boil.

Christina was so tempted to type Sebastian’s name not because she wanted to spy on him but because she genuinely wanted to check out his work. She wanted to see him doing what he loved.

“Can’t sleep. Can you suggest a movie for me to watch? Preferably something with Sebastian Stan in it?” she sent him a text hoping that he would answer.

“I’ll call you in 10.” He simply replied.

So, she prepared her cup of tea and made her way to the living room turning on her TV and searching for something to watch. God, it had been too long since she watched a movie or series and didn’t use it as background voice.

She missed doing this, she thought about convincing Ellie to have a movie night after all they haven’t had a sleepover in forever.

Her phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts and she answered Sebastian on skype.

“Aren’t you working?” was the first think she said.

“I have a break, they needed to check out some stuff before we continued.” Sebastian shrugged “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I just couldn’t.” she shrugged taking a sip of her tea. “Now what about what I asked?”

“Babe.” He whined “I don’t want you to watch something when I’m not there.”

“Why?” Christina questioned.

“Because you might not like me and then lie to me because I’m your boyfriend and then I’ll never know and…” he dragged on and Christina tried to stifle back a laugh at how adorable he was.

“Baby. Seb…Sebastian…Seb!” she said louder and he stopped talking. “Calm down. I won’t watch anything without you, okay? Don’t want my Bucky freaking out” she joked just as she heard a voice calling Sebastian.

“Seb? Where are you, man?” she heard the voice coming closer “Who are sneaking off to talk to?”

He stood next to Sebastian and Christina couldn’t believe what she was seeing. It couldn’t be.

“Oh My God!” she said loudly causing the two men to look at her Sebastian with a terrified look on his face.

“Oh, hi! I’m Chris.” Keep your cool Christina, she thought to herself, it’s only Chris Evans.

“Hi!” Christina squeaked “I’m Christina.”

“Is she?” he trailed off looking to Sebastian for confirmation.

“Yeah, Chris this is Christina my girlfriend…Christina that’s Chris my co-star” he introduced although you already knew who he was. “I thought you didn’t watch movies.” He said an accusing look on his face.

“The last few years I’m in college not for my whole life and holy shit don’t tell me he’s” she trailed off getting more excited by the second.

“Here it comes…” he shook his head and Chris looked at him in question. “She’s a fan.” He explained.

“Of me?” Chris pointed at himself.

“Yes!” Christina all but yelled. “but more of the other thing. Seb, tell him.” She said not knowing if she was supposed to know and she watched as Sebastian leaned and whispered something in Chris’s ear his face lighting up with understanding.

“So what do you think?” Chris asked gesturing at himself. “Am I a good fit?”

Despite the fact that she was freaking out over Chris Evans asking her, her opinion on him playing Captain America she gathered herself and answered the question trying not to sound too crazy.

“Of course.” She nodded enthusiastically “You’re both gonna be great.” Christina continued her lips forming a huge smile.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to go and freak out. Bye.”

She hung up the phone leaving both men stunned but she didn’t care as she let out a huge enthusiastic sound she was sure had never come out of her mouth before.

 

* * *

 

The week that followed found Christina with nothing to do while Sebastian was busy for work. They mainly texted or called and she spent some much needed time with her best friend who was persisted on meeting Sebastian.

She wasn’t in the wrong to complain, Christina had met Oliver -Ellie’s boyfriend- really early in their relationship so it was only logical for her to complain about not having met Sebastian yet.

The night she had went out with Ellie and Sofia she did everything she could to hide her enthusiasm about the call she had earlier, thanks to the drinks and dancing that followed she had managed to distract her mind from everything that was worrying her.

Tonight, though, tonight was the night, they were going out on a double date with Ellie and Oliver. Christina was almost ready and waiting for Sebastian to come over so they would leave together.

They had agreed to meet earlier wanting to be alone for a few moments after being apart for almost three weeks. And she felt ready, ready to talk to him and tell him the truth maybe tomorrow she’d gather up the courage and tell him she only hoped that he wouldn’t leave.

Her thoughts were cut off by the doorbell ringing and she smiled walking excitedly to open the door.

“Seb.” She exclaimed as soon as she saw him and Sebastian didn’t get a chance to reply before she jumped into his arms her own arms wrapped around his neck.

“Hey, doll.” Sebastian murmured beside her ear a soft chuckle covering his voice.

“I missed you.” Christina breathed taking a step back and taking his face in her hands pressing a lingering kiss to his lips smiling when she felt Sebastian kissing her back gently guiding her inside the house and snapping the door close behind them.

“I missed you too.” He spoke when they broke the kiss “And.” He stopped pulling something from behind his back “I brought you a present.”

“What is it?” Christina asked excitedly tearing apart the wrapping paper like a child on Christmas day. “Holy…” she cupped her mouth with her hand to keep from screaming.

“Signed by Captain America and Bucky Barnes.” Sebastian said loving the way her face was all light up right now. Who would have though a few Captain America comic books signed by him and Chris would cause this? Well, he did, he at least hoped so.

“So you like them?” he inquired already knowing the answer.

“Like them?” Christina wondered out loud examining the books in front of her. “Baz, I love them. Thank you for thinking of me, that’s really sweet of you.” She glanced up a grateful smile on her face, eyes shining with tears from how touched she was from his gesture.

“You’re welcome.” His smile was so sweet she thought she was going to melt on the spot.

“I’m going to take those inside. Do you want something to drink?” she asked but Sebastian shook his head.

“No, I’m good go do your thing.” He made a hand gesture as to shew her away knowing that she would probably want to put the comic books somewhere safe.

“Did you finish reading the ones I gave you?” Christina’s voice was loud as she tried to make conversation from her bedroom.

“I still have a few.” Sebastian replied checking out the ones she had on her coffee table.

“I have some in the living room see if you want any of them.”

Sebastian did just that straightening his shirt, the jean jacket he wore forgotten on the couch as he got up to take the comic books when something that looked like a photograph fell out of them and he thought how him and Christina were going to match today. If only they would have gone out, after all.

They were almost wearing the same clothes they did when they went on their first date, he remembered, and he felt hurt and betrayed that this was going to end so soon when it seemed to have been going so well.

But he didn’t have any other choice, not now.

“Hey, did you find anything interesting.” Christina asked walking into the living room her hills echoing through the apartment as she was putting in her left earing.

Words failed her when she saw what Sebastian was holding, she felt all the color leaving her face her breath hitching in her throat. No, it couldn’t be. Not now, not when she was going to disclose the truth; her darkest and deepest secret. No. No. No.

“Seb.” She stammered unable to form any other words.

“What is this?” his voice was hard as he got up to face her the photograph still in his hands and she was stunned to hear the sound of his voice, but what did she expected? Sebastian was beyond hurt at the moment.

He turned the photograph around so she could see it, so she could face her lie but she flinched away from something she didn’t want to remember, the thing she tried to forget every day.

“Are you _married_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! You didn't think everything was going to be all rainbows and stuff right?!


	7. Chapter 7

Silence filled the room and Sebastian stood up the holding the photograph, his face hard, lips forming a tight line and eyes full of anger and tears that would not spill. Christina’s hands where shaking, she noticed, when she raised one as if to calm him down.

“Sebastian, please just let me explain. It’s not what-” her voice trembled and he cut her off before she could utter another word.

“It’s not what it looks like…yeah, I’ve heard that one before.” He ran a hand through his hair moving closer and throwing the photograph in her chest her hands moving up instinctively to grasp it..

Christina looked down at it and then back at Sebastian. They were standing so close right now she could hear his breath coming out, almost fuming with anger, and she found herself once again unable to form a solid sentence.

“Just…please…” Christina tried to speak but a sob broke out and she placed her hand on her mouth to stop it.

“What can you possibly explain? Huh?” Sebastian outstretched his arms “It’s all right here.” He pointed at the photograph.

“What is it? Did you get bored one day and decided you wanted a destruction?” he yelled and Christina didn’t react she just took everything he sent her way tears running silently down her cheeks.

“Is your husband away and you decided to have a little fun? Is that what I am to you, something to play with while your husband is away? Something to pass your time?” she shook her head hastily whipping at her eyes smudging her make-up that she was sure was now running down her face but she didn’t care.

“No, Seb...” she mumbled because she suddenly felt so weak.

“And- and to think…I started having feelings about you!” he exclaimed running a hand over his face “I’m so stupid.” Sebastian said mostly to himself.

“You’re not stupid, Seb.” Christina took a step closer making an attempt to place her hand on his arm but he flinched away from her touch “If you could just let me explain…you’re not the only one feeling this way, please.”

“No, you don’t get to do that. You don’t get to tell me you have feelings for me after you lied to me, and for being married above all that.” He exclaimed upon hearing her words.

“You know what?” he said moving to the couch and taking his jacket in his hands “I don’t care why you did it. I’m done Christina.” She didn’t think it was possible to feel her heart shutter just from him saying her full name but it did especially his next words felt as if someone knocked the air out of her lungs.

“I never want to see you again.”

Sebastian closed the door behind him when he left and Christina stood there motionless. The silence of the room seemed deafening the photograph in her hands burning her fingers and she threw it away, finally what happened caught up with her and she sobbed barely managing to hold onto her couch as she slid down on the cold floor.

He found out in the most horrible way, the one where she didn’t have a chance to explain, and he left he never wanted to see her again. Christina sobbed into her hands as her conversation with Sebastian kept playing on repeat in her mind, praying for this nightmare to stop to be just that, a bad dream. But it didn’t because she was wide awake and feeling everything there was to feel.

Her phone rang and she quickly got up going to her bedroom to answer it hoping it was Sebastian but she was disappointed to see that it wasn’t…he was, after all, done with her, right?

“Hey, Chris, just letting you know we’re gonna head over in about ten minutes.” Ellie’s voice spoke over the phone and Christina tried really hard to keep her voice steady.

“El…” she mumbled sucking in a breath.

“Chris, what’s wrong?” her best friend asked worriedly.

“El…he…he found out.” Christina cried not able to contain her cries hearing her best friend calling for her over the phone.

“Christina! What did he find out?”

“He found a photograph of our wedding day randomly and he left saying he was done and wanted nothing to do with me anymore.” She managed to say before she started crying again.

“Okay, sweetie, please take a deep breath and try to calm down, alright? I’m on my way.”

Christina nodded even though she couldn’t see her and mumbled a small ‘okay’ before she hung up the phone and fell on her bed bursting into tears once again.

And that’s how Ellie found her thirty minutes later, her crying had stopped turning into small whimpers and Ellie had to practically force her to change into something more comfortable, remove her make-up and splash cold water on her face.

When she went to the living room she saw Ellie and Oliver, her boyfriend, sitting on the couch whispering about something but she also noticed that the living room had been cleaned up of everything that would remind her of her fight with Sebastian. Not that she could forget what took place not even two hours ago.

Christina cleared her throat to get their attention and they both turned to look at her stopping their conversation.

“Hey, Ollie.” She said sitting at the end of her L shaped couch tucking her feet under her.

“Hey, Chris.” He replied moving closer to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Over the years him and Ellie had been dating Oliver had formed with Christina a brother-sister relationship especially with her brother living miles away she had come to trust the British blonde as much as Ellie.

“How you holding up? Do I need to kick somebody ass?” he teased her hoping to get some reaction.

“Yeah, mine” Christina let out a bitter laugh getting up and going straight for her fridge in a search for ice-cream.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself he could have at least listened to you.” Ellie said and Christina knew she was saying that to justify her actions, she knew Sebastian was right.

“Really?” Christina exclaimed from the kitchen coming at the kitchen doorway so she could stare at her friend “You find Oliver’s wedding photo you calmly ask for explanations, right?” she asked her and Ellie lowered he head showing defeat.

“Look, you’re right all I’m saying is don’t give up, Christina.” She pleaded with her when Christina came and sat next to her a bowl full of ice cream in her hands. “If he lets you explain, give him a few days and call. You never know.”

“All I know.” She said glancing at the couple “Is that I hurt him and betrayed his trust, that’s what I know.” She took a big scoop of ice cream and saw Ellie whispering something to Oliver.

“Alright, why don’t I leave you girls to do your thing.”

“Seriously guys.” Christina sighed “don’t ruin your night for me, go out and have fun.”

“Nonsense, I’m gonna head over to Mason’s.” he put on his jacket and Ellie turned to him pointing a finger at his face.

“Hey! Not a word about this.” She ordered, Oliver nodded as a reply and with a goodbye to both of them he left leaving Christina alone with Ellie.

“More ice cream?”

* * *

 

For two weeks this is what she did, she got up made coffee and stared blankly at whatever program was on, on TV. She didn’t feel like moving or getting dressed or going out to meet her friends, hell she didn’t even want to shower. Ice-cream and pizza had become her best friends.

Christina often wondered how Sebastian was doing, if he was dealing with it better than her, if he thought about her or if had already forgotten about that girl he met randomly on the coffee place.

She flirted with the idea of calling him but never did so, her finger would hover over his name on her contact list but she never pressed it because even if he did pick up what would she say? She certainly didn’t want to explain things over the phone, it wasn’t the right thing to do.

The right thing would have been to tell him everything from the beginning. Stupid, _stupid Christina_. Ellie, had try to explain to her that she acted out of fear that yes you did the wrong thing but there was an actual reason behind that. She tried to persuade her into calling Sebastian and asking for a chance to explain herself but Christina couldn’t bring herself to do so.

After all, how do you explain to someone what had happened? Christina didn’t even understand it herself, mostly she couldn’t understand how could she have been so stupid, she should have seen the signs earlier, her brother certainly did and he tried to warn her but she didn’t listen, not to anyone, not to Sam.

She thought about it and thought about it and thought about it some more before she came to a final conclusion. Yes, it might be drastic but it’s the only thing she could do, just to be sure that he would listen to her and mostly because she wanted to see him, if only for mere seconds.

So, Christina went in the shower got dressed to protect herself from the autumn weather and made her way to where Sebastian lived. It wasn’t the best of ideas since she didn’t know if he was even in New York but she was willing to take the chance. So, she did.

She waited by the stairs on the entry way, not daring enter the building as she waited for almost five hours for him to appear.

It was around six o’clock in the afternoon when Christina saw Sebastian walking towards his building a back of grocery in his hands. He froze when he saw her standing up from where she was sitting on the stairs stopping midway on taking his keys out of his back pocket.

“Sebastian.” Christina spoke in a low voice her hands nervously fixing her top and cardigan and Sebastian took a few timid steps closer to her.

“What are you doing here?” there it was that tone in his voice, the one that made her heart ache because it was her own fault he was hurting and talking to her like that. “I told you-”

“I know. You don’t want to see me again.” She stated trying to avoid how much her words affected her. “I owe you an explanation for what I did. You’ll never see me again after that I promise.”

Sebastian examined her face trying to decide if she was telling the truth, if after that she was finally gonna be out of his life so he could stop hurting like he was now. He tried to decide if hearing the truth would give him closure or bring him more pain.

“Come on, follow me.” He spoke and without another word walked past her and towards the main entrance, Christina following behind him after a few seconds.

He looked tired, she noted and he hadn’t saved, his five o clock shadow flattering his already sculptured face as they sat on the most uncomfortable elevator ride in history and it gave her a little hope, maybe he would forgive her if he finds out the truth, maybe he would understand. Maybe he still cared.

“You want anything to drink?” he heard his voice questioning from the kitchen and Christina shook her head before realizing that he couldn’t see her.

“No, thank you.” She replied standing in the middle of the living room no knowing what to do.

“Sit.” Sebastian entered the living room, a bottle of water in hand, gesturing for her to sit on the couch opposite from the one he had just sat down.

“Thanks.” She mumbled not trusting her voice.

“You wanted to explain.” He licked his lips staring at her with a challenging look “So, explain.”

_Might as well get it over with._

“I’m not married.” She stated and Sebastian looked at her with an incredulous face as if to say that he had seen the evidence.

“I know what you saw and truth is I have been married but not in the last five years.” She stared at her hands not wanting to look at Sebastian.

“I know this is gonna sound somewhat cliché but it’s the truth…When I was nineteen my father, he brought home this CEO from another company for dinner, and one dinner turned to two and so on. We didn’t think anything of it, thought he was trying to close a deal but that wasn’t the case. Well, he was kind of trying to close a deal but it wasn’t as small as we thought, they wanted to unite the companies.” Christina took a deep breath lifting her eyes to see Sebastian staring back at her nodding for her to continue.

“Mr. Smith, the CEO, thought about what a grant idea it would be if his son and I got married.” She cleared her suddenly dry throat.

“So your father forced you to marry that guy?” Sebastian asked surprised.

“No. He wouldn’t do that, but I knew how important that deal was to him so I offered to at least meet him before making a decision. I should have said no, right there and then but after the first date with Stewart, I don’t know he kind of charmed me. He was handsome and older than me, he was 26 at the time, working on his father’s business, he just had this air around him that I fell for and for a while I thought he wanted me too.” She wiped a tear that managed to escape lowering her face once again to stare at her hands.

“Sam tried to warn me but I wouldn’t listen I was too far gone, and we got married four months later. After closing the deal and everything was very well asserted he changed. Surprise, surprise.” She mocked herself stealing a glance at Sebastian who wasn’t laughing, at all.

“Then came the late meetings, him being away all day, weekends saying he was working but I knew, it’s not like I was stupid but it was my choice and I couldn’t just suddenly say I wanted a divorce. That’s why I endured this for almost a year, all the fighting, the negligence everything; for a year I was the rich wife whose husband is cheating on her and she sits at home doing nothing. I hated myself and I couldn’t do anything to stop what was happening.”

“Did he?” Sebastian asked his voice hard at the thought of someone laying a hand of you.

“No, never…at least not physically. It was Sam who finally helped me get out of this marriage. I called him one night, crying hysterically because I couldn’t do this anymore it had become too much and instead of telling me, I told you so, because he had many times he flew over and listened as I explained what had went down all this time and helped me with everything. Telling my parents getting the divorce without ruining the company getting my life back on track. Especially the last one.” Christina let out breathy laugh and Sebastian looked at her with softened eyes.

“I know it’s no excuse for keeping things for you but I was scared.” Her voice broke and tears streamed down her face and she could swear Sebastian looked like a kicked puppy at the moment, oh how much she had hurt him.

“I was scared that you were gonna leave me and I didn’t want to lose you. I was planning on telling you the next day but you found that photograph before I could tell you. I didn’t want you to find out this way and I did lose you in the end.” Christina felt like she was going to break down so she got up hugging her middle with her arms.

“I’ll leave now, you’ll never hear from me again, I promise.” She nodded to herself drying her tears and Sebastian stared right ahead not knowing how to react to what he had just learned.

“Why did you keep it?” he asked just as her fingers touched the doorknob.

“What?”

“The photograph. Why did you keep it?” he repeated his question turning his body so he could see her more clearly from where he was sitting.

“I wanted to remind myself to never become that person again. Someone I hated, that’s not who I am…not anymore.”

Christina stilled for a second waiting for Sebastian to react somehow but he didn’t, she opened the door and left, leaving his life for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long I kinda hit a writers block but good things are coming, promise :)

She was almost in a daze during the whole elevator ride and moved like a programmed robot towards the exit ignoring everything and everyone around her until Christina stepped foot outside and felt the heavy rain quickly soaking her through her clothes.

“Oh! Come on.” She yelled arms outstretched and face pointed towards the sky.

She couldn’t believe that after all the things that had happened it was raining, the sky had gone almost completely dark, there was no one around and the walk to the subway would surely be proved a long one in her state of mind.

Christina hastily got her phone out trying to work the touch screen despite the rain falling on her screen and her teary eyes blurring her vision. She tried to keep it together until she went back to her apartment then only she would allow herself to fall completely apart for now she just wanted a way to get away from here, away from the pain.

After a few tries she managed to call Ellie only for her to have her phone turned off and Christina granted frustrated. She decided to call Oliver but in her state she missed the broken pavement causing her to fall down on her knees letting out a grant of pain. Reaching for her phone she saw that her screen was now broken and her phone ruined.

“Of course. Of-fucking-course.” She muttered voice breaking. Enough is enough.

Christina couldn’t keep the tears in this time as they started to flow silent sobs leaving her lips and she was thankful no one was around to see her. She was feeling weak, heartbroken, pathetic for crying down on the pavement knees hurting from her fall, a broken phone and freezing to the bone.

She jumped when she felt someone touching her shoulder but after a few seconds upon realizing who it was she leaned into the familiar warmth. 

“It’s okay, doll, I got you.” Sebastian spoke in a low voice next to her ear holding her close and stroking her wet hair.

Christina tried to calm herself down but she couldn’t, she didn’t know why Sebastian was here and at the moment she didn’t care because he was here, with her and she tightened the hold she had on his t-shirt of fear that he would suddenly disappear.

“Seb…” she whimpered looking up at him with red eyes and she could tell that he had shed a few tears on his own. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Truth was that right now Christina didn’t know what was she apologizing for, maybe for everything. She wrapped her arms around him as best as she could and felt the tension leave her body, at least some of it, when she felt Sebastian doing the same.

“Come on. Let’s get you upstairs.” Sebastian spoke and helped her to stand up seeing that the rain was getting heavier and both of them colder by the second.

“Can you walk?” he asked worriedly when he saw Christina hissing as soon as she stood on her feet.

“Yeah…my knees are sore but I can manage.” She replied pocketing her now broken phone and lifting her gaze to look at Sebastian.

His eyes weren’t as red as they were before but as she noticed a while ago he looked tired. His t-shirt was now sticking to his body because of the rain and Christina tried to stop herself from thinking how hot he looked.

Christina wanted to brush away the wet hair sticking to his forehead but again she didn’t know why he had come down so she hesitated.

Sebastian placed his hand to her back and lead her inside the building and into the elevator both of them leaving a trail of water as they went. He stood close to her inside the elevator, bot to close but not too far either and Christina didn’t know what to think.

Once inside his apartment Christina once again pace awkwardly in the living room, before she realized she was making the floor all wet and stopped, as Sebastian rushed off to his bedroom she assumed.

“The bathroom is down the hall and there’s a blow-dryer there too if you want to dry your hair.” He placed two towels in her hands as he spoke “and here’s a change of clothes we can treat your knees later.” Sebastian smiled softly and Christina looked at him eyes open wide and full of confusion.

“Seb…um what? If you call me a cab I can go home…” she trailed off and he shook his head.

“Just do what I told you okay? Even if I call you a cab you can’t stay in those clothes you’ll get sick. Now, go.” He ushered her to the bathroom and Christina did what he told her seeing it as an opportunity to collect herself.

She stood in front of the mirror taking a few deep breaths before getting rid of all her wet clothing and putting on the long sleeved shirt and sweatpants Sebastian had given her. After a few more deep breaths and convincing herself that whatever was going to happen when she got out she could deal with it she opened the door clothes in her arms and made her way to the living room.

Sebastian was sitting on the couch having changed himself deep in thought with two mugs on the coffee table.

“Hey…I didn’t know where to put those.” Christina gestured at her wet clothes and Sebastian moved from the couch and towards her gently taking the clothes from her hands their arms barely touching.

“I’ll just put them in the dryer and be right back. I made you a cup of tea, I got your favorite.” Christina smiled lowering her gaze for a second before mumbling a small ‘thanks’ “just made yourself comfortable I’ll be right back.”

Christina didn’t have time to even take a sip from her drink before Sebastian was back and sitting next to her taking his mug of tea in his hands, as well. He was dressed pretty much the same as her and she inhaled smelling both the herbs from her tea and the smell radiating from his clothes.

For a few minutes there was silence both of them lost in thought and Christina took a sip from her drink relishing the warmth it filled her with while she gathered the courage to ask the question she wanted answered the most.

“Why did you come to find me?” she mumbled lips hovering over her mug and Sebastian placed his on the coffee table before turning his body so he could look more easily at her.

“Because…because I understand why you did it. I understand why you hid it from me.” He stated gauging her reaction as she stood frozen trying to process what he had just said.

“Oh!” was the only thing that came from her so Sebastian decided to continue with what he had to say to her.

“I should have listened to you before…” he paused taking a deep breath finding hard to address the next subject. “I said all those awful things to you Chrissy.”

Her eyes snapped to his at the mention of her nickname but she couldn’t stand the thought that for some reason he was feeling guilty.

“Don’t do that…” he looked at her questioningly when she ran her free hand over her hair finally leaving the mug next to his. “Don’t feel guilty, you had every right. What you saw…well it wasn’t something someone takes to lightly.”

“I know, but still. I should have given you a chance.”

“You did, today.” She spoke in a low voice “Frankly I don’t think I deserved that chance.”

“Can we just forget it? Forget it happened, I know the story now whatever it is we can work in out together.” He pressed and Christina felt her throat tightening with emotion.

“You really want that?” she looked into Sebastian’s eyes trying to find something that would prove he was lying but she couldn’t.

“I do.” Sebastian lifted her chin giving her a genuine look “I truly do. So what do you say?”

“But how can you trust me? I’m a mess Sebastian and I lied to you!” Her voice came out broken and she had to clear her throat forcing herself to not cry.

“Because.” He moved closer cupping her face between her hands “What you shared with me showed me that you trust me and like I said, I understand why. If you really wanted to play with me you wouldn’t be here right now giving me and explanation, you wouldn’t care. The Christina I know; _my_ Christina would never lie to me for no reason. So let’s forget it and when you feel ready, if you feel ready, we’ll talk about it more.”

“I seriously don’t deserve you, Baz.” She sobbed leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders burying her face into the crook of his neck.

“Don’t talk like that.” He soothed running his hand up and down her back. “Let’s have a look at your knees, okay?”

When he felt her nodding Sebastian pulled back holding her at arm’s length as she hastily wiped at the few tears that had managed to escape.

“They don’t look that bad.” She whispered starring at the angry red skin. 

“Well, they could still get infected.”

Sebastian got up and went to the bathroom coming back with ointment and a gauze passing them to Christina when she opened her hands for him to do so.

He watched her with amusement as she soaked the gauze and hesitated for a few seconds before pressing it to the wound closing her eyes and hissing in pain.

“I can do it for you if you want.” Sebastian asked fighting a smile.

“No…shit! It’s fine” Christina insisted glancing at Sebastian “Don’t laugh, Seb!” she exclaimed when she saw the look on his face.

“I’m sorry.” He replied a few giggles escaping from his lips. “Just let me.” He pointed to her hands and Christina gave up passing him the gauze so he could work on her other leg.

“See? All done.”

After the things where back to their place Sebastian sat on the couch his back resting on the arm chair and pulled Christina, who didn’t protest, to sit between his legs her back resting on his chest.

They sat like that for a while none of them uttering a word lost in their thoughts as Sebastian played with her hair causing her to close her eyes and relax almost falling asleep.

“You tired?” he mumbled smiling down at her.

“Haven’t really slept the past few days.” She admitted tightening her hold on his arms refusing his proposal to go to bed, after all it was still early.

“I just want to stay here with you.” Christina turned in his hold raising her head a little so she could have a clearer image of him and Sebastian shook his head in agreement a sweet smile forming on his lips leaving a kiss to the top of her head as she relaxed back against him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna start of by giving you guys a HUGE apology because this story stayed on hold for a hole year. I'm so very sorry but life got in the way I hope you understand but I'm back and I will try to update regularly. I had to study for my exams to get into college and good news is I did it so maybe taking a step back was needed. Anyway thank you so much to everyone who supported this story I hope you want to read more because exciting things are gonna happen. Love you guys! Feedback would be amazing! Thank you for reading! <3 <3 <3  
>  ps. sorry for any mistakes I wanted to get this out also I don't have a beta so if anyone's interested shoot me a message or something. :)

Christina woke to what felt like minutes later on the same place she had apparently fallen asleep. She blinked looking around noticing the light coming in from outside and frowned wondering what time it was. She moved to get up trying to find anything to inform her what time it was since her phone was broken and unable to tell time or do anything else for that matter.

“Sebastian…wake up” she whispered eyes wide upon seeing the time on the clock hanging on the wall opposite them.

“Hmm…” he hummed still asleep and she gently pocked his arm to wake him “What?” he mumbled sleepily rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

“We slept through the whole night. It’s almost 9 am.”  Christina said in a normal voice leaving her sit from between his legs and throwing the blanket she didn’t remember being covered with back on the couch.

“Really?” he asked looking at the clock “Shit!”

“Yeah…shit. We missed dinner!” Christina exclaimed hands on her hips.

“Babe…relax we’ll go get breakfast okay?” Sebastian asked standing up and moving towards her.

“Okay.” She breathed softly when he cupped her cheeks between his hands.

“Good morning.”  He leaned down pressing his lips softly to hers, their first kiss in a while.

“Hmm…morning.” Christina mumbled against his lips wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her.

She let her lips linger to his for a moment before pulling back and resting her forehead against Sebastian’s the smile not leaving her face for a second. Because they were together. Sebastian was right in front of her and she was in his arms something that a few days ago seemed like only a dream.

Christina still couldn’t believe that he had forgiven her, that after listening to her whole story he decided that he still wanted her with all her baggage and honestly, she couldn’t believe how an amazing man like Sebastian with the kindest and biggest heart had chosen her to be with.

“You okay?” he asked frowning in concern when she stayed silent for too long.

“Yeah…” Christina breathed and pulled back to look into his blue eye. “Just thinking…” she shook he head dismissing her thoughts.

“What about?” Sebastian asked his hand cupping her cheek and stroking it with his thumb “If it’s about missing dinner…” he teased a smirk playing on his lips while he tried to lighten the mood because he could see in her eyes what was troubling her.

“No…it’s.” she tried to form words and while she didn’t want to open the subject again since Sebastian had told her to not think about it she just couldn’t stop.

“Chrissy it’s okay you don’t-“

“I just need to say it, please?” She looked up at him eyes pleading he hand landing on his resting on her cheek. “I just need to…” she trailed off he nodded understanding that this was something Christina needed to do before they moved over from what had happened.

“I know we agreed to put this behind but I just want to say that I’m sorry, God, I’m so terribly sorry for hurting you, for betraying your trust, for making you drought my feelings for you.” She took a deep breath looking up at him to see his blue eyes staring at her giving her his full attention.

“And I also want to tell you that I’m so lucky that a man like you, a man with such a big heart and kindness decided to give me and my baggage a second chance. I know I carry a lot Seb, I understand that like I understand how it mustn’t have been easy to deal with what you learned last night…” she paused feeling like she was running out of breath.

“But you did and I just…thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me…for anything.” Came his reply a few moments later, moments that had Christina holding her breath. “I’m here for you like I know you’re gonna be for me. What I feel for you might be new and exciting, confusing and maybe a little scary because I’ve never felt like that before but it’s here and it’s real. And I know you feel the same, I just do…I can see it in your eyes.”

His voice was soft as he said it and Christina couldn’t agree with him more. Everything he said she felt right back. Yes, their relationship was new and they had already hit a rough patch but the feelings were there and they were real.

“I do…” Christina nodded and Sebastian smiled that adorable smile of his before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead a beautiful moment that Christina’s growling stomach ruin,

“Okay…I think you need breakfast.” Sebastian laughed and pulled her in for hug. “Let me get ready and then we can go out to get something to eat? If you want?”

“Yeah, sounds great but we need to go by my place first.” Sebastian nodded in approval and moved to go and get ready.

“Oh!” Christina exclaimed upon seeing her ruin cell-phone on the coffee table “Can we go shopping after?”

* * *

“So, is Sebastian coming over?” Ellie asked two months later as her and Christina stood in her kitchen getting food and drinks ready.

After everything was solved between Sebastian and Christina it was like they never even stopped being together. And the couples had started hanging out together which led to Ellie and Oliver inviting them to their house along with some of their other friends to movie night and specifically _horror_ movie night which Christina dreaded.

“He is, he’s been extra busy the past few weeks with work but he’ll be here.” Christina replied getting the beers out of the fridge “Do you think _he’s_ going to be a problem?” She asked making a motion with her head to the living room where a couple of their friends sat amongst them Oliver’s annoying friend Mason.

“I hope not. Ollie talked to him and he promised to behave.” Ellie said placing the pop-corn on the bowls.

“I just don’t understand why he can’t get a hint. It’s not like I was ever interested in him…” Christina shook he head and helped Ellie to put the chips on a bowl.

“I know…” she trailed off “maybe when he sees Seb tonight he will back off” she shrugged and Christina scoffed.

“I really don’t get this you know?” she wondered out loud “What is this thing with men that they only back off if they see you with another man? Like I’ve told him ‘no’ like a thousand times and it’s only when he sees me with my _incredibly_ handsome boyfriend that he’s gonna back off?”

“Look, I get it but maybe he’ll finally realize he has no chance and quit, ya know?”

“Well…” Christina said picking up the beers while Ellie carried the pop-corn and chips “Let us hope so…”

After they placed the stuff on the coffee table Christina sat on the large arm chair knowing that Sebastian would fit here with her because she wasn’t going to watch a horror movie without him holding her.

Sebastian had found out how much of a big fun she was of horror movies when he suggested watching one and Christina compromised since he had sat with her through a three-hour-long history documentary which he claimed to have enjoyed.

Long story short Christina spent the whole movie practically on his lap and face buried on his neck all while she claimed that she was okay and that ‘we should watch the whole thing, I’m enjoying this’.

“So, should we wait for Christina’s so-called boyfriend to start the movie? If there is in fact one.” Mason’s sarcasm filled voice shook her out of her thoughts and Christina glared at him before deciding that replying wasn’t worth it and simply rolled her eyes before checking her phone.

_“I shouldn’t be more than ten minutes. See you soon.”_

Sebastian’s message read and Christina smiled placing her phone on the coffee table in front of her and turned to inform Oliver and Ellie that Sebastian was on his way.

“Oh, then it’s cool we can wait.” Oliver said taking a sip from his beer and relaxing back on the couch.

“You guys can put it on we’ve actually seen this one.” She replied and Ellie laughed at her answer.

“I know how you watch horror movies…glad I missed that one.” Ellie continued to laugh and Christina joined in.

“Shut up…I watched like twenty minutes. That’s a record for me.” She pointed a finger at her best friend just as Oliver stood up to put on the movie.

It was ten minutes in and Christina was trying to convince herself that it was all fake and it was simply the art of cinema that made her heart beat faster and the hairs at the back of her neck stand up.

“Jesus…” she mumbled hiding her face with her palms just as the killer jumped and stabbed another one of the group.

Just as she was about to text Sebastian about his whereabouts the sound of the doorbell had her jumping from her seat with a quick ‘I got it’ while Ellie paused the movie.

“Oh, thank God” she said once the door was open and she came face to face with her boyfriend.

 Sebastian was confused when she jumped in his arms like that and chuckled while running his hands up and down her back when she was mumbling next to his ear about _‘making watch that horrible movie again’_.

“it’s alright babe, I’ll protect you.” Sebastian replied kissing the side of the head as she closed the door behind him.

“My hero” she looked up at him dreamily butting her eyelashes “You checking all the closets too.” She suddenly looked at him seriously. “I’m not kidding…like even the cupboards.”

“Even the cupboards.” Sebastian replied and followed her to the living room where she introduced him to anyone he hadn’t already met including Mason who was looking at him up and down and asked him what he wanted to drink before she went to fetch it while he talked to Oliver.

“Cover your eyes, doll” Sebastian whispered in her ear while they watched the movie cuddled up in the arm chair knowing there was a part coming that really scared her the last time.

“Thanks.” She whispered in reply covering her eyes once more with her palms.

“What are you gonna do if I make a horror movie?” Sebastian said in a low voice so as not to disturb anyone else.

“I’ll support you and watch the movie but only once, okay?” she replied with her eyes still covered “You aren’t making one, are you?” she turned looking up at him with eyes full of dread.

“No.” he shook his head leaving out a small laugh while Christina sighed in relief.

Sebastian told her that it was okay to look again and moved to grab his beer from the table in front of them his eyes catching Mason who was staring at them but averted his gaze when Sebastian made eye contact. He frowned and decided to ask Christina about him later because to be honest he was getting a weird kind of vibe from him.

When the movie was over and after Ellie teased Christina for not watching more than ten minutes of it Christina got up to get another round of drinks for everyone including herself. She opened the fridge and got the drinks out placing them on the counter and grabbed the bottle opener for the beers.

She had already a tray ready on the kitchen table to place the drinks on and just as she was about to place the beers on the tray she screamed and jumped when a figure jumped in front of her frightening her to the bone.

She put the bottles on the counter and she was thankful she didn’t drop anything down before she turned around to look at the person who scared her.

“What are you nine?” she yelled frustrated beyond belief with the person staring back at her.

“Come on Christina it was just a little prank.” Mason shrugged smirking at her and she wanted to smack that smirk off his face.

“You know what? Fuck off, Mason. You’re such a child.” She said staring daggers at him.

“Hey, everything okay?” Sebastian asked having seen Mason getting up while he was talking to the rest of Christina’s friends but didn’t think much of it, that was until he heard his girlfriend’s raised voice.

“Yeah, can you help me with the drinks, please?” her voice was soft when she asked him not wanting to cause a scene and also because her anger was not directed towards Sebastian.

“Sure.” He replied looking suspiciously between the two wondering what might have happened to piss Christina off.

Sebastian took the drinks glancing at Christina silently asking her if she was okay to which she nodded but her face told that there was more to this.

“I’ll tell you later.” She said her voice so low that only he could hear her.

With a subtle nod Sebastian made his way back to the living room with Christina following him after sending a warning look to Mason who scoffed and followed them out a minute later.

She didn’t want to cause a scene or bring tension to the room that’s why she dismissed Ellie’s questions and enjoyed the rest of the evening whilst completely ignoring Mason who kept glaring at her and Sebastian.

When everyone decided it was time to leave the pair got up too saying goodbye to Ellie and Oliver and descending the stairs with the stairs of the company.

“You wanna head back to my place or yours?” Sebastian asked her once they were alone heading towards the main street to find a taxi.

“I don’t mind but if we’re heading back to yours I need clothes to sleep in.” Christina replied fixing the collar of her jacket.

“You won’t need any clothes.” Sebastian replied a teasing smile on his lips wrapping an arm around her eyebrows raising when Christina turned to look at him and nodded laughing.

“I won’t?” Sebastian shook his head and Christina leaned up to kiss his cheek while wrapping her own arms around his waist. “Well okay then.”

“It’s a nice night and it’s still somewhat early.” Sebastian said checking his watch “Do you wanna walk? We’ll probably be like twenty minutes on foot.”

“Sure yeah.” She replied and Sebastian pulled her a little bit closer to him as they started their walk back to his place.

For the first few minutes Christina was lost in thought trying to find a way to bring up Mason because while she didn’t want to talk or think about him she didn’t want to have secrets from Sebastian. After all they had agreed to be completely honest with each other and she wasn’t gonna go back on her word especially to him.

“Chris, you okay?” he rubbed her arm prompting her to snap out of her thoughts and meet his gaze.

“Yeah…it’s just.” She removed her arm from around his waist and she turned to face him his hold over her shoulder loosening as well his arm falling to his side.

“You don’t have to talk about it now if you don’t want to.” Sebastian said placing both hands in his pockets while Christina shook her head.

“I want to but it’s not something I like talking about mostly because I feel like there isn’t something to talk about.” She explained looking up at him with a frown on her face.

“Then it’s alright. I get it he likes you, you don’t and now he’s jealous because you have an insanely handsome boyfriend.” He said in a serious tone and Christina let out a chuckle when she saw his eyes teasing her effectively lightening the mood.

“I don’t know about _insanely_ handsome. You’re alright.” She teased back and Sebastian laughed before he saw her straightening her back a more serious look on her face.

“But yeah short version is about what you said. Guy can’t get a hint…I mean he’s friends with Oliver and we’re at the same college with similar majors so I see him sometimes but this has been going on ever since our first year.” Christina took Sebastian’s hand in her linking their fingers together as she prompted him to start walking albeit slower this time.

“At first even if I did like him- which I didn’t- I wasn’t ready for a relationship after what had happened…” she turned to look at Sebastian who nodded his eyes focused on her. “And when I felt somewhat ready I still didn’t like him but he doesn’t seem to get that. He’s always bothering me…like when I met you he asked for help on a project and I tried to help him but he just spent most of the time trying to ask me out and I hadn’t seen him since then. But you saw what happened tonight.” She shrugged looking up at him.

“Can I do something to help?” Sebastian asked just as Christina wrapped her arms around his leaning her head on his shoulder.

“No…I don’t think so. I can only hope Oliver will knock some sense into him after tonight.” She replied and Sebastian could see that she didn’t like talking about it so he decided to drop it.

They walked the rest of the way to his apartment sharing small talk but mostly enjoying each other’s company since the last few weeks both of them were really busy and didn’t have the chance to spent as much time together as they wanted.

“So…” Christina started once they were in bed Sebastian’s arm thrown over her shoulder as she cuddled up to his side.

“I know…I know I said no clothes…” he teased and Christina laughed at his words.

“It’s okay baby. I can’t even move a muscle right now to save my life…I’m sure training has been wearing you off too.” She spoke looking up at him “but that’s not what I was going to say.”

“What is it?” Sebastian asked sitting up so he could look at her better and she did the same.

“My mom called me a few days ago…” she started Sebastian’s hand rubbing the forearm that supported her weight to the bed “it’s her birthday is two weeks and she was wondering if I wanted to visit…”

“Well do you want to go?” he asked knowing that Christina hadn’t visited her family in a while. It was usually her parents that came to New York she found it too hard to go back to the place where everything had happened.

“I do but I was wondering if you’d like to join me?” she looked hesitantly up at him seeing a thoughtful look on his face “Unless if you think it’s too soon…I mean it’s up to you I won’t get mad or anything…it’s just a suggestion and I just thought it’ll be nice to go back there with you and…”

Sebastian cut her off with a kiss a small moan leaving her lips at the contact and he pulled back after a few seconds cupping her cheek with his hand.

“Doll, you’re rumbling.” Christina shook her head and chuckled before taking his hand that was on her cheek and linking their fingers together.

“Sorry. I’m just nervous…I’ve been thinking of a way to ask you even since she called.”

“You don’t have to be.” He brought their joined hands to his lips kissing her knuckles. “I’d love to come with you.”

“Really?” she beamed and Sebastian nodded his head grinning.

“Yeah, of course I do.” He replied laughing when a yawned passed her lips causing him to do the same as well.

“Thank you!” Christina hugged him and Sebastian took the opportunity to laid them both down on the bed.

“You’re welcome, doll” he kissed the side of her head as she snuggled up to him. “Now get some sleep.”

Christina closed her eyes smiling at the thought of visiting her hometown with Sebastian by her side even though that place held bad memories. If only she knew what was gonna happen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one! :)

When Christina woke up the next day the sun was out and glaring at her through the windows. Christina groaned and rolled over hoping to cuddle with Sebastian for a few more minutes before having to get up and face the day but she came in contact with an empty bed. Opening one eye she moved her hand around she found a piece of paper that Sebastian had probably left for her.

_ “Early training be back later”  _

She fell right back into bed from the sitting position she had to read the note a sigh leaving her lips. Christina knew it was his job but she often wondered how he managed to get up so early specially to go to training and a minute later she felt bad because she had forgotten his early call and they had gotten back late…well late if you’re gonna wake up at 5 in the morning.

Christina was just about to get up when the sound of the front door opening made her stop and fall back into bed covering her eyes with her arm.

“Hey, you’re up?” came Sebastian’s voice a few seconds later and she stole a peek at him from where her eyes were shielded from the light and smiled.

“No.” she mumbled her voice filled with sleep.

“It’s 9:30 are you ever planning on getting up” she could hear his voice getting closer and she felt the bed dip as he knelt on the bed next to her. “Baby, come on get up.”

“How about you join me?” Christina teased removing her hand and she saw his smiley face looking down at her while taking off his hat and hoodie leaving him with the unruly hair she loved so much and his work out clothes which was a t-shirt and sweatpants. “Why didn’t you tell me you had an early wake up call? We could have stayed in.” she said apologetically but Sebastian shook his head as if it didn’t matter.

“It’s okay I don’t mind.” he smiled and she did the same “Now, come on...you gotta help me with something” Sebastian leaned down kissing her forehead but Christina was quick to wrap her arms around his neck and keep him in place.

“And what’s that?” she replied moving to kiss him but Sebastian pulled back.

“Can’t tell you if you don’t get up.” he teased her and she raised an eyebrow in reply.

“I’m willing to get up...if I get a kiss” Sebastian laughed and nodded

“You make a good bargain I must say…” he leaned down placing his lips on hers while he wrapped his arms around her and with one quick movement picked her up and Christina wrapped instinctively her legs around him a squeal leaving her lips from the sudden movement.

“You have got to stop doing that…” Christina tried to scold him but  failed as a big grin broke on her face.

“Yeah, you keep saying…” he set her down and kissed the side of her head before heading out of the room “I’m gonna make coffee...hurry up.”

“Fine…” she huffed watching him walk away for a moment appreciating how these sweatpants make his behind look even better than it was.

“Stop staring at my ass.” Sebastian said without turning around already knowing that she was.

“You’re no fun.” she yelled and started doing her morning routine as fast as she could.

* * *

“So, what’s that thing you need my help with?”

Christina asked as she entered the kitchen seeing Sebastian on the kitchen counter eyes focused on his laptop while he searched for something online.

“Huh?” he looked up “Oh, yeah come here.” he motioned and pushed the cup of coffee that was on the table towards her.

“Thanks.” she mumbled and sat next to Sebastian her eyes falling on the webpage he was currently at. “You’re looking at flights?”

“I thought the earlier we book our flight the better...you said November right?” Christina looked at him confused. “You do remember asking me to come back home with you,right?”

“Oh, yeah yeah sorry...my brain is still.” Christina made a motion with her hand and moved closer to see the dates.

“The dates are wrong…” she trailed off and Sebastian pushed the laptop closer to her.

“And that’s what I need your help for.”

“You’re okay with these dates?” Christina asked leaning back to look at Sebastian.

“Let me check…” he took out his phone “So your mom’s birthday is at the 24th and Thanksgiving is at the 26th…” he said more to himself while checking the dates. “It’s good on my end as long as we’re back before December 5th.”

“Okay so I can book us to fly back December 2nd?” Christina asked and Sebastian agreed and got up.

“Let me get my card.” he said and Christina stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“What card? You’re not paying for this…” he rolled his eyes “Sebastian...I thought we agreed on this.”

“We did but…” he tried to argue but Christina gave him one of those looks that meant any arguing was futile.

“Fine…” he whined sounding like a small child and went to stand behind his girlfriend as she booked the tickets.

* * *

It was almost noon when they landed in Philadelphia Christina grasping Sebastian’s hand a little bit tighter as they came closer to exiting the airport knowing her father had sent a car to take them home. She tried not to be bothered that he couldn’t even take time off to come pick them up himself.

“Hey, Chrissy it’s gonna be fine.” Sebastian said using the nickname he had for her knowing it would somewhat calm her down. “I’m here with you.”

“I know...it’s gonna be okay...it’s gonna be okay.” she nodded looking up at him but her eyes still told him she was scared of the encounter. After all it had been a while since she saw her parents.

While she didn’t hold and grunge against them regarding her failed marriage she felt like their relationship wasn’t the same it has always been. Especially after she moved to New York, they still took care of her and she was thankful for that but sometimes she needed something more than just money. The only one who had done that was Sam and she was the only person she was excited about seeing today.

“Thank you for being here, Baz.” Christina said and leaned her head on his shoulder just as they reached their driver who took their bags and placed them in the trunk before opening the back door for them to go in.

“Doll…” Sebastian said getting her attention wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to his side. “There’s no place I’d rather be. It’s gonna be fine and even if it’s not like I said before, I’m here.”

Christina leaned up to kiss him as a thank you wrapping her own arms around his stomach and snuggling up to him. “I can’t wait for you to meet Sam.”

“His wife is not coming?” Sebastian asked her and Christina nodded trying to look at him from where she was cuddled up to his chest.

“Olivia’s gonna fly out tomorrow she couldn’t get of work.”

With that they both fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive Christina not moving from her place and Sebastian not minding one bit as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Sam!” Christina all but jumped out of the car as she saw her brother coming out of the incredibly luxurious large house.

 

“Hey shorty!” he exclaimed just as she jumped into his arms a big laugh leaving her lips when he picked her up to squeeze her in a tighter hug.

Sebastian stayed a few steps behind taking the bag from the driver and watching amused how Christina interacted with her brother. He could also see the resemblance while Sam was a lot more taller than her and more built but their eyes and smile were the same.

“Sam, come on I want you to meet someone.” Sebastian heard Christina saying and saw her taking her brother by the hand and leading him to where Sebastian was standing.

“Sebastian this is my brother Sam. Sam...this is Sebastian my boyfriend.” she said gesturing at the two of them blushing like every time she introduced Sebastian as her boyfriend with a stupid smile on her face.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Sam shook his hand and Sebastian smiled before replying.

“It’s nice to meet you too, as well. Chris has told me a lot about you.” Sam looked at his sister suspiciously

“Uh oh, that doesn’t sound good.”

“All good things I swear!” the three of them laughed before Sam offered to help them with their bags but snatched one anyway telling them to follow him inside the house.

Even though Christina had spent a good portion of her life in that house she felt like she was going in strange territory as some would call it. She didn’t even know if her parents were inside the house or not.

As they got closer to the front door her heart kept beating faster and faster and she had to remind herself to breather after all this was her home even though right now it didn’t feel like it.

“Are mom and dad here?” Christina asked as soon as they were inside excited but at the same time nervous to see her parents after all this time.

“Yeah, dad just got in like ten-...” Sam started to say but was caught of by the gentle voice of their mom.

“Christina, sweetie it’s so good to see you.” Christina turned around facing her mother and she couldn’t help the smile that broke on her face upon seeing her.

“Hey mom.” she mumbled next to her ear as she hugged her, her father following after they had pulled apart.

“Hey darling…” her father said as he drew her in for a hug her own arms wrapping around him albeit a little hesitantly.

“Hey dad, it’s good to see you.”

Christina pulled back smiling slightly at the pair before looking at Sebastian who nodded at her. “So guys I want you to meet someone.”

After all the introductions were made you and Sebastian made your way to your old room to leave your luggage and rest for a while before joining everyone downstairs for dinner.

“Hey, I thought we could take a walk before dinner?” Christina asked Sebastian just as he was closing the bedroom door behind them “You know to saw you around and stuff.”

“Sure, I’d like that…”Sebastian replied while looking around her room “Nice room...would’ve expect to see Captain America posters all around.” he commented staring at the purple walls.

“Oh, there are just not in here...I’ll show you later.” she winked at him taking off her jacket and took Sebastian’s as well hanging them in her closet.

“Can I ask you something?” Sebastian asked once they had both changed in more comfortable clothes and were laying down on her bed on their sides facing each other and Christina nodded. “What happened with your parents?”

“You don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to but I could tell from the start you were hesitant to come here plus I can see the difference between greeting your parents and Sam.” Sebastian was quick to explain when he saw the look on her face once he asked her.

“I think it’s more me than them...I mean I made the decision to get married but when I wanted to get out of that marriage I expected them to understand and help me...be there for me. Instead I got into a huge fight with my mom and dad and while  they visited me once a year after I moved and everything was settled I still think there’s this tension between us.” her voice cracked and Sebastian was quick to brush away the lone tear that escaped from her eyes.

“I just…” she continued clearing her throat “We used to be so close and I’m scared I’m never gonna get that back.” the tears were falling more freely now and Christina tried to brushed them off with the back of her sleeve.

“Chrissy, baby, your parents love you.” Sebastian said in a low voice while stroking her cheek “I’m sure they fear the same thing...you just have to talk to them.” he tried to soothe her.

“I know...I know.” Christina nodded and moved closer to Sebastian “Can we not talk about it later?”

Sebastian understood why she wanted to change the subject despite it being something that obviously upset her they were both tired from their trip. So he did the only thing he could right now which was to throw a blanket over them and take a much needed nap.

* * *

Christina thought everything was going great all things considered. She had taken a long walk with Sebastian and Sam who wanted to join them and now they were all having dinner which she thought was going well.

The conversation seemed to flow and it felt like nothing had ever changed between her and her parents. She even had to stop her mom from sharing embarrassing stories of her with Sebastian, stories that Sam and her father gladly finished one Christina managed to stop her mom from saying.

That was until the doorbell rang and last person she ever wanted to see walked in the dining room a minute later. Christina thought that she was having a nightmare and prayed that she was going to wake up soon.

“What...what is he-he doing here?” she breathed out struggling to find the words and Sebastian tensed, recognizing the person from the picture that had caused so much trouble between them, placing his hand on her thigh to provide her with some kind of comfort.

Christina looked around the table trying to find a possible explanation and locked eyes with Sam who seemed just as surprised as her and more pissed.

“I said what is he doing here?” Christina suddenly yelled her voice laced with dread hands shaking.

“Chris-” her father tried to explain but he was cut off by the voice of her ex-husband, Stewart, the person she never wanted to see again.

She knew it was a risk coming back home but she didn’t expect for him to actually show up here at her house.

“Well can’t blame a man for wanting to see his wife after all those years.” his voice was laced with sarcasm  as he moved closer and Christina grasped Sebastian’s hand from where it was resting on her thigh.

“We’re...we’re not married anymore. We’re not.” she looked to her parent’s for confirmation they had promised it was all taken care of.

“Dad?” came Sam’s voice but your father wouldn’t say a word and Stewart laughed and all eyes snapped to him as he smirked before he talked and Christina felt like her whole world was falling apart again.

“Seems like you never got the news, Christina. We’re still married.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I finally have time to write again also thank you to the ones who left feedback it made want to continue writing this story.   
> I was thinking of changing the name of the reader to Y/N so everyone could relate. Please tell me your thoughts and please leave feedback it really keeps me going and motivates me to write more. Happy reading!
> 
> ps. This was not edited because I really wanted to post it for you guys. Also I'm considering of using a beta but I've never used one before so I'm not sure how it works. Let me know if anyone is interested.

“What? What do you mean we’re still married?”  Christina’s voice was shaking, her hands were sweating and it felt like she was running out of breath.

 

“Oh, my bad.” Stewart smirked obviously satisfied with the damaged he had caused “Seems like you didn’t know.” he shrugged and looked at his watch “Well this has been fun but I’ve gotta run. Catch you later, Christina.”

 

With that he left leaving everyone stunned and it complete silence. Sam was looking at his parents an angry and confused look on his face while Sebastian starred at Christina who was focused on watching the plate in front of her unable to form any words.

 

“Dad?” she finally spoke turning her head to where her father was seated “What did he mean?”

 

“Christina, I’ve tried...he just won’t…” he trailed of and Christina’s stare forced him to continue “He won’t sign the papers. I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re sorry?” she barked stunning everyone at the table “You’re sorry? Why the hell won’t he sign the papers? What does he want? Money? What? Just give him whatever the hell he wants!” she rose up from her seat her hands forming fists at her sides, her whole body trembling.

 

“I’ve tried he doesn’t want any of that.” her father tried to argue but failed.

 

“Well what does he want?” Christina asked again hoping to finally get a straight answer.

 

“You! He says we wants you!” he exclaimed and everyone turned to stare at him except from her mother who lowered her head her eyes focused on her lap.

 

“What do you mean he wants me?” she questioned shocked at her father’s answer.

 

“He says that he doesn’t care how long it takes you will come back to him because you’re married. I can’t reason with him, Christina...not even his own father can reason with him. He just wants you.” she shook her head in denial to the words she had just heard unable to comprehend what was happening.

 

“That marriage wasn’t even a marriage for more than a month...I can’t believe this!”

 

Before anyone could say on do anything she pushed back her chair and disappeared from the dining room her footsteps echoing as she hastily climbed up the stairs. Sebastian looked around the table before clearing his throat but it was only Sam who turned to look at him.

 

“I um...gonna check on Chris…” with that he excused himself leaving the rest of Christina’s family to the dining room seeing that from the look on Sam’s face he had a lot to talk about with his parents.

 

Sebastian climbed up the stairs stopping outside the closed door of Christina’s room knowing that he shouldn’t just barge in, not right now. He hesitantly knocked on the door waiting for a reply.

 

“Doll? It’s me...can I come in?” he asked through the door but when he didn’t get a reply after a minute he opened the door slowly and stepped in the room closing softly the door behind him.

 

“Hey…” he spoke when he saw Christina looking outside the window her arms crossed across her chest “Chris…” he tried again and this time she turned to face him her red rimmed eyes staring back at him.

 

“Come here…” he urged her and she didn’t waste any time before he was in his arms sobs shaking her body as her hands fisted into his t-shirt holding onto him. 

 

Sebastian tried to calm her down and tell her that everything was going to be okay. He tried whispering words of comfort his own heart breaking at how much pain she was in right now. His one arm moved around her waist to hold her better against him but when that didn’t work he slowly moved them to the floor his back resting against the bed and Christina was sitting between his legs although she probably hadn’t even realised she had moved.

 

He continued to stroke her hair and hold her until he felt her sobs dying down and her breath coming back to its natural pace with little sniffles interrupting it.

 

“I don’t want to be married to him…” she mumbled he head resting under his chin and Sebastian rubbed her arm softly to show her that he was listening “Why did this happen? I thought this whole story was over...I thought...I thought I was free of him.”

 

“I know, baby. I know.” He didn’t know what else to say to make her feel better. To assure her that everything was going to be alright in the end.

 

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this, Seb.” Christina said and straightened her body so she could turn to look at him “I’m always bringing trouble your way.”

 

“Hey...no.” he replied taking her face between his hands guiding her gaze to his “You’re not dragging me into anything...this is not your fault.”

 

“You’ll be better off without me...you don’t deserve this mess of a life I have.” she tried to argued but he was having none of that.

 

“Hey! Stop, okay?” his voice was more demanding now and she looked at him with wide questioning eyes waiting his next words “I don’t care how much of a mess your life is, whatever it is we’ll go through it together. You and me. Because God knows I can’t live a day without you. Alright?” he smiled wiping the few tears that escaped her eyes and Christina nodded a small smile playing at her lips and Sebastian was satisfied that he managed to get even that small smile out of her.

 

“Alright...I can’t live a day without you either, you know.” Christina admitted grasping his hands that were still on her face and kissing his palm. “Mostly because of your ass but you know…” she trailed off giving a cheeky smile and they both chuckled.

 

“Just my ass?” he shot back admiring the woman staring back at him because despite her learning the heartbreaking news that she was still married to a man who mistreated her despite her spending the last hour crying she still tried to make a joke to lighten the situation. 

 

She might not know it but Sebastian saw the fear in her eyes that he was going to leave when Christina told him she was better off without her. He had no plans of leaving her not now not ever and he was going to prove to her that he was going to stay with her every step of the way.

 

“Well, I don’t know maybe your eyes too? I’m not really sure.” Christina continued a teasing tone lacing her words. 

 

“Eyes and ass good to know.” he laughed making her do the same before she stopped her face turning more serious.

 

“Thank you for staying.” Christina mumbled her hands lacing with his, and Sebastian looked at her blue eyes shining with a soft smile playing on his lips.

 

“No other place I’d rather be.” he squeezed her hand and she let out a breath laying her head on his shoulder emotionally exhausted from everything that had happened in a small amount of time, eyes burning from all the crying she had done.

 

“Do you need anything?” he asked her turning to see her eyes closed.

 

“A nap maybe…” she mumbled not opening her eyes. “Everything happened so fast you know?” 

 

Christina took a breath, opened her eyes and moved so she could look better at Sebastian. “And I also need to talk to my parents but I really don’t have the energy to do that right now.” She let go of his hand to ran both of hers through her hair.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Sebastian said taking her face betweens his hands. “How about you rest and when you’re ready you’ll go downstairs and have a talk with your folks.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” she nodded moving to sit up prompting Sebastian to do the same. “I need to go change and freshen up a bit. You’ll take a nap with me, right?” Christina asked him and he answered with a simple of course before she took some clothes from her unpacked suitcase and disappeared in ther bathroom.

 

When she emerged a few minutes later Sebastian was sitting on the bed scrolling through his phone and she noticed he had changed too, now wearing a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

 

She walked towards him and Sebastian noticed her closing his phone and turning his attention to her as she nudged his knees apart to stand between them. Christina leaned down and placed her lips on his wrapping her arms loosely around his neck and Sebastian not expecting her kiss froze for a few seconds before responding and placing his hands on her hips.

 

His lips moved against his for a few moments her hands playing with the short hair on the back of his neck and Sebastian moved taking Christina with him as he lay on the bed with her on top of him.

 

“I thought were gonna take a nap?” he spoke when they broke apart a little out of breath and an eyebrow raised.

 

“Just wanted to kiss you.” she shrugged her shoulders leaning down and peking his lips before kissing his cheek a few times making him laugh.

 

Sebastian found a chance and rolled them when she leaned down to kiss him again so he was now on top of her. “So no nap? You said you were tired.” he inquired but he understood when all this was coming from.

 

They both wanted to feel close to each other, to feel that they were still together no matter what. And Christina mostly wanted to leave at least for a few hours what had happened behind and to spent as much time as she could with just the two of them even if it was just taking a nap together. She wanted to gather as much strength as she could before she had to face the reality that was her life. And Sebastian just wanted to give her that but also to feel her close to him after almost losing her today. He wanted to prove that he was gonna be there for her and support her but he needed the psychical contact too, to keep him sane and grounded through all this.

 

“Didn’t you know?” Christina asked placing one of her hands on his cheeks softly caressing it. “Pre-napping kissing is essential.” she joked “It’s like science.” Sebastian gave a fake gasped and she giggled.

 

“Well who am I to argue with science?” he wondered before he leaned down and kissed her again.

  
  
  



End file.
